Mecanical Romance
by Zexyback
Summary: Après avoir vaincu l'Organisation, nos trois héros découvrent qu'ils ne sont pas mort, et se sont infiltrés dans leur monde. Ils parviennent jusqu'à Xemnas, qui leur propose de fonder un groupe de musique !   Ennuis en vue, humour garanti non remboursé.
1. Toute histoire a un commencement

Crédits : les personnages appartiennent à Square-Enix et à Disney, et ce pour toute la durée de cette histoire.

Ah, l'Île de la Destinée, ses plages de sable blanc, ses arbres ressemblant vaguement à des cocotiers, ses fruits en forme d'étoile... Et justement sous un arbre produisant ces fruits :

"-Tu sais pas couper équitablement !

-C'est pas vrai !

-D'accord, tu partages en trois mais c'est nous qui choisissons nos parts les premiers.

-Sora, j'ai un an d'expérience de plus que toi, donc je sais mieux couper en trois parts égales !

-Riku, arrête de rouspéter ! Si j'ai accepté de partager ce paoupou, c'est uniquement parce que Sora me l'a demandé !

-Mais, comme ça nous serons tout trois liés et nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais.

-Ouais bon... dès que ce sera fait je partirais toute seule avec Sora sur une île déserte.

-Je te ferais remarquer, très chère Kairi, que nous sommes déjà sur une île déserte.

-C'est pas vrai puisqu'on a la terre juste à côté.

-Du calme Riku, du calme Kairi. Je propose qu'on remette ce partage de paoupou à plus tard.

-Mais je viens de l'entamer !

-T'as qu'à le jeter !

-Ouais... ça va faire le sixième et si ça continue, on en aura plus du tout.

-La prochaine fois sera la bonne, j'en suis sûr.

-Si c'est toi qui le dit..."

Les auteurs de cette joyeuse animation n'étaient autre que trois jeunes gens prénommés Sora, Riku et Kairi, si vous avez sauté le dialogue. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils avaient trucidés le dernier membre de l'Organisation XIII : Xemnas. Ils tentaient de revivre normalement, mais c'était difficile, surtout pour Riku et Sora car ils avaient ratés au moins deux ans d'école, et c'était dur de rattraper. Heureusement que leurs profs comprenaient qu'ils n'avaient pas pu venir car ils avaient dus sauver les mondes d'une destruction imminente, perdre la mémoire, être englouti par les ténèbres et sauver les mondes de nouveau. Fort heureusement, l'année était bientôt terminée et ils pourraient enfin prendre des grandes vacances.

Or donc même si la scolarité n'était pas finie ils faisaient comme si et n'y allaient que par respect pour les profs, ces pauvres types condamnés qui, alors que vous avancez d'année en année, restent au même poste. Ce jour là était jeudi et ils commençaient par une heure très motivante : l'étude de langues étrangères. Leur enseignant, dénommé M. Saomori, était un vieil homme sans histoire, au teint aussi terne que son manteau. Assis à leur place habituelle (c'est à dire le plus près de la porte), Sora, Kairi et Riku (qui avait dû redoubler le pauvre) attendaient le vieil homme, qui tardait quelque peu. Après quelques minutes de chahutement dans la classe, la porte s'ouvris enfin et un homme jeune, svelte, entra dans la pièce. Les trois amis eurent le souffle coupé : il avait des yeux bleus et des... cheveux roses ! L'étranger se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix rauque :

"Chers élèves, votre professeur a dû s'absenter pour des raisons urgentes. Je le remplace donc pour une durée indéterminée. (il sourit et déclara) Je suis le professeur Marusha, enseignant en langues vivantes, morte, et en biologie à mes heures perdues."

Le cours se passa étrangement bien. Marusha sorti de son cartable un bouquet de fleurs qu'il posa sur son pupitre, soit disant pour "embellir" et pour les "rafraîchir avant de les donner à son amie". Il donna un cours très vivant : il faisait de grands gestes, expliquait chaque mot et s'assurait que tout le monde avait compris. Puis la cloche sonna et les trois compagnons quittèrent la pièce en croisant son regard. Il ne réagit pas.

Les cours suivants se déroulèrent sans incidents, jusqu'au dernier : celui de physique-chimie. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire et virent qu'au lieu de leur très connu prof explosif, ce fut un homme d'âge mûr, les cheveux longs et blonds, qui entra. Ils se rassirent à leur places normales et l'inconnu déclara :

"Je suis le professeur Vekusen. Votre enseignant habituel a dû s'absenter pour des raisons obscures et je le remplace. Navré de vous avoir empêché de sortir plus tôt, conclu-t-il avec un sourire sans joie."

L'heure passa aussi vite que la première. Mais à la fin, quant la cloche sonna la libération, le remplaçant réclama :

"-Mademoiselle Kairi et messieurs Sora et Riku, pourriez-vous venir me voir je vous prie ?

Se concertant du regard, ils virent à sa rencontre.

-M'avez-vous déjà vu quelque part, demanda t-il ?

-Non monsieur, répondit catégoriquement Riku.

-Il a raison, acquiesça Sora.

-Oh, quel dommage, se plaignit le scientifique, je croyais vous reconnaître. Tant pis, moi qui voulais fêter nos retrouvailles avec du Saké et des glaces...

-Saké ?

-Glaces ?

-C'est amusant, mais tout à coup vous me dites quelque chose...

-Nous y voilà, reprit le savant. Donc, j'imagine que maintenant que vous vous souvenez de moi, vous pourrez me rappeler mon nom.

-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes Vexen ! Dites, elles sont où vos glaces ?

-Je ne les ai pas sur moi mon garçon. Je suppose que vous vous demandez comment je suis là, avec Marluxia ?

-Vous êtes avec... Marluxia ?

-Mais oui, vous ne l'avez pas vu ce matin ?

-Ouais mais... c'est pas à quoi je pensais.

-A quoi tu... Petite impertinente ! Comment oses-tu avoir de telles pensées envers un aîné, un supérieur !

-Qu'est ce qu'on disais tout à l'heure ?

-Il se demandait si on se demandait pourquoi il était là.

-Moi, je m'occupe surtout de savoir si le saké est là, lui.

-La question n'est pas là, coupa net le Savant ! Toujours est-il qu'il n'y a pas que Marluxia et moi qui sommes ressuscités ! Tous sont de retour !

-Pour nous jouer un sale tour ?

-Non, au contraire, nous sommes venus vous aider, vous protéger.

-Mais de quoi ?

-Vous comprendrez plus tard. Maintenant quittez cette pièce jeunes gens ou je devrais sévir ! Je vais continuer mon mélange chimique. "

Ainsi ils sortirent se questionnant où étaient les autres membres, les glaces et le saké.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans problème. Les trois amis habitaient trois maisons voisines. Celle de Sora était à côté de celle de Riku qui elle même était collée à celle de Kairi. Mais cela dérangeait Sora qui voulait être à côté de la chaumière de Kairi et Riku ne voulait pas déménager ; Le brun se vengea d'ailleurs en installant des micros sur son mur qui communiquait avec la chambre de Riku pour épier. Il avait également tenté de mettre des caméras cachées derrière les miroirs mais il n'était pas parvenu à placer le caméscope et à y voir quelque chose. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et disparurent chacun derrière leur porte.

Sora se composa un dîner très simple : raviolis au fromage. A ceci près qu'il ne restait que des raviolis au jambon. Il fit donc comme si la viande était laitage. Puis télévision jusqu'à onze heures et retour au lit. Il regarda les innombrables photos de Kairi, celles de Kairi et lui (il avait pris soin de déchirer Riku de celles où il était ; mais il avait quand même gardé les meilleures car c'était son meilleur pote tout de même), puis il s'endormit enfin en rêvant de glaces.

Riku monta directement dans sa chambre pour faire les rares devoirs qu'il avait à faire, puis fit un peu de sport (le monté d'escalier. Il monta quatre fois ses escaliers à treize marches et il tomba sept fois). Il ne prit pour dîner qu'une briquette de jus de fruits, une de jus d'ananas, une de grenadine et un verre de saké. Puis une fois dans sa chambre il fit tomber le micro installé sur la fenêtre pour enfin s'affaler dans son lit où il pu ronfler tranquillement.

Kairi n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir là : elle prit rapidement un dîner aussi léger qu'équilibré, monta dans sa chambre où, au milieu d'innombrables peluches à cheveux hérissés, elle s'endormit.

Puis, vers deux heures du matin, tout trois furent réveillés par un bruit formidable : une explosion non loin de là. Ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas plus, car Sora pensa que c'était simplement son voisin d'en face qui avait des problèmes d'estomac, et Riku y était habitué (eh oui, le Dark-brasier X, ça fait du bruit !). Quand à Kairi, disons qu'elle n'avait pas le sommeil léger. Bon bref, un truc avait fait boom mais cela n'inquiétait personne. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils comprirent.

Comme tout les jours, Sora n'entendit pas son réveil Mickey car il était enfouit sous quatre coussins (Sora, pas le réveil). Comme d'habitude il se leva en retard et, alerté par l'heure tardive, s'habilla en vitesse, mettant sa culotte à l'envers et son cartable retourné sur son dos (ce qui fit tomber pas mal d'affaires), et pris un petit déjeuner exprès : tartines au chocolat à tartiner. Par soucis de commodité, il emporta le sachet de tranches ainsi que le bocal pour éviter de perdre du temps. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut fermé sa maison à clé (y'a pas d'adultes sur son île. C'est écris dans le manuel et j'ai pas à vous faire un paragraphe dessus car ça va vous ennuyer) qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris de couteau pour étaler sa pâte au chocolat. Ainsi, par soucis de place, il posa le sac de pain de mie devant chez lui et entreprit de manger le chocolat à mains nues. Il put donc prendre des forces, mais malgré tout ses doigts n'étaient pas bien propres...

Comme d'habitude Riku se leva de bonne heure, pris un solide repas, et comme il était très en avance il décida de faire un peu de sport. Il pensa que ce serait une bonne idée de s'entraîner au maniement de son arme, car, étant les protecteurs de la lumière, ils se devaient d'être prêts à parer à n'importe quelle attaque. Il s'essaya donc en donnant des coups dans le vide. Une demi-heure après cet exercice, voici le bilan qu'il pu conclure : 4 vases cassés, 2 tables coupés en deux, 1 table complètement démolie, 3 fenêtres brisées et un bras cassé. Je précise que ce n'était pas le sien mais celui du voisin qui avait eut le malheur de passer par là quand, sans le faire exprès, Riku avait lâché son arme qui s'était envolée par la fenêtre précédemment éclatée. Bref, le bilan était concluant : il s'améliorait. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de temps, il prit son cartable, sortit de sa maison (en l'ayant préalablement fermé à clé) et prit le chemin de l'école, en attendant toutefois ses deux amis.

Comme toujours Kairi fut tirée de son sommeil réparateur par la douce sonnerie de son réveil. Elle se leva doucement, s'étira, bailla, et enfin quitta son divan. Son repas fut sain et rapide, et comme elle avait parfaitement programmé son réveil-matin, il lui restait tout juste le temps de préparer son sac avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, elle vit Sora une fois de plus en train de prendre son petit déjeuner en retard. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle alla à sa rencontre.

"-Alors Sora, encore en train de manger n'importe quoi parce que tu es en retard, espèce de fainéant ?

-Pas ma faute ! C'est le réveil qui a eut un... problème.

-Mouais, la prochaine fois tu devrais le mettre dans ton lit et non pas à côté.

-Mais s'il est dedans je vais mal dormir ! Ca prend de la place ce truc ! "

Ils ne purent continuer plus longtemps car Riku quitta à son tour sa maison avec une liste sous le bras -celle de tout ce qu'il devait acheter en rentrant chez lui. Il les rejoignit et ils se mirent en route plus ou moins allègrement.

Ils allaient leur petite route de bon train, sauf Sora qui raclait le sol car il n'avait pas eut le temps de faire ses devoirs la veille. Ils étaient tout près de l'école quand soudain...

"Ah ben ça alors... "

Il n'y avait plus d'école. A la place étaient quelques murs tout noirs de cendre, rien dedans, et deux types devant qui parlaient avec les autres élèves qui arrivaient étonnés, et qui pour la plupart repartaient très contents. Après s'être rapprochés, ils virent que l'un deux était noir de la tête aux pieds lui aussi et identifièrent l'autre comme étant Marluxia. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui parlementait avec les autres étudiants du lycée.

"-Je suis navré chers enfants, mais suite à un incident indépendant de notre volonté, l'école est définitivement fermée. Ah, c'est vous, s'exclama t-il en voyant arriver le trio !

-Y'a plus d'école, s'étonna Riku ? Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien indépendant de votre volonté ?

-Tout à fait, affirma l'Assassin en secouant affirmativement la tête pour appuyer ses paroles.

-Parfaitement, ajouta l'autre tout noir.

-Mais qui êtes vous, demanda Kairi ?

-Comment, il faut tout vous dire ? Je...

-Vous êtes le Doppleganger, accusa Sora ! Vous savez, cette ombre anthropoïde qui prend l'apparence de ses ennemis pour mieux les vaincre, ajouta-il devant l'air perplexe de son entourage.

-Mais non ! Je suis Vex... euh pardon le professeur Vekusen ! Et puis ce n'est pas la question ! Comme vous l'avez vu votre cher lycée a subitement disparu de l'île du Destin.

-Il faut donc s'inscrire à une autre école, conclu Riku.

-Autre école ? Quelle autre école ? Aux dernières nouvelles, cette institution était la seule de l'île. Enfin, à votre niveau de scolarité.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire donc, questionna Sora qui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer ?

Le Savant esquissa un sourire.

-Allez voir notre maître Xemnas. Il vous dira quoi faire.

-Il est ici ?

-Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit hier ? Nous sommes tous de retour !

-Ah... ok. Donc... Où est-il ce cher ami ?

-Eh bien par soucis de camouflage nous nous sommes tous fait passer pour des humains normaux. Allez donc en ville, vous trouverez sans doute plusieurs d'entre nous. Ils vous aideront peut-être.

-D'accord. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Oh, eh bien je crois que mon éminent collègue le numéro 4 et moi même allons nous inscrire au chômage en attendant de trouver un nouvel emploi.

-Ok, ben bye alors.

-C'est ça, bye, et bonne chance.

Ainsi, les trois amis s'éloignèrent pendant que les deux similis leur faisaient des signes d'adieu.

-Dis donc Vexen, questionna Marluxia tout en continuant à dire au revoir, on n'avait pas convenu que c'était en faisant pousser par mes soins un haricot magique qui amènerait l'école dans les nuages avant de la faire tomber qu'on devait démolir ce bâtiment ?

-Oui, certainement, répondit l'autre, mais comprends bien que c'était accidentel si ça a explosé quand j'ai tenté la combustion du souffre avec ma lotion.

-Tu es incurable, conclu le Sublime."

L'unique ville de l'île du Destin, qui par conséquent cumulait les fonctions de capitale, préfecture, sous-préfecture, ville la plus habité et ville la moins habité, était un centre urbain qui concentrait différents bâtiment contrastés. A côté de maisons miteuses s'élevaient des buildings imposants. Il n'y avait pas de voiture sur l'île. Les rues étaient larges et goudronnés pour éviter les embouteillages de piétons assez fréquents. Trouver le maître du néant dans un endroit pareil n'allait pas s'avérer facile. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils cherchaient parmi tout les passants, dans toutes les boutiques et qu'ils commençaient à désespérer quand une voix leur parvint :

"-Oh, mais c'est vous !

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent à leur plus grande surprise Demyx, qui vraisemblablement les avait reconnu. Ils furent étonnés, car s'il ne les avait pas interpellé, ils ne l'auraient pas reconnu, sans doute à cause de son accoutrement. Il portait la tenue typiques des jeunes adultes : chaussé d'une paire de basket, il abhorrait un large t-shirt bleu ainsi qu'un jean. Il utilisait également des discrets écouteurs, mais connaissant son caractère musical ils s'en doutaient. Par contre son visage avait... changé. Pas sa coiffure, non, mais plutôt son expression. Autant le noir manteau de l'Organisation lui donnait un air sombre, autant sa tenue actuelle lui faisait afficher un visage frais, ouvert. Décidément, le noir n'était pas la meilleure couleur pour les jeunes gens.

"-Alors, on s'amuse, reprit-il d'un air joyeux ?

-Pas tellement mais... j'y pense, Axel n'est pas là ? Je m'étais toujours imaginé que vous étiez amis, toi et lui.

-Ah, oui. Mais il est...

Il se stoppa dans son élan, pour ensuite prendre une mine accablée.

-En fait il n'est pas revenu. C'est le seul de nous douze. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Enfin, reprenons notre conversation, changea t-il en montrant de nouveau son visage souriant. Vous trouvez votre bonheur dans cette ville ?

-Ouais, mais en fait nous sommes plutôt ici pour trouver Xemnas. C'est Vexen qui nous envoie.

-J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il n'y a plus classe ?

-En effet. Une explosion a tout détruit.

-Une explosion ? Ce n'était pas censé être... Bon, voilà qui est fâcheux. Je serais ravi de vous aider, mais malheureusement il n'y a que les fondateurs qui savent où est Xemnas.

-Mais alors pourquoi Vexen ne nous l'a t-il pas dit ?

-Je suppose que c'est par pure fainéantise.

-Et toi, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

-Pas vraiment, mais par contre je vous conseille d'aller au coiffeur de la rue d'à côté.

-Pourquoi ? Sora est mal coiffé ? "

Ils n'eurent pas de réponses, car le Nocturne avait tout bonnement disparu.

Intrigués par son conseil, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique qu'il avait recommandé, et sans frapper ils entrèrent. Aussitôt ils furent pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire. Le propriétaire de ce magasin n'était autre que Xaldin, le numéro 3 de l'Organisation.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as un problème, s'énerva t-il ?

-C'est vous qui devez en avoir un, gloussa Kairi.

-Vous vous êtes reconverti ? C'est votre dette envers la société ?

-Taisez-vous, imposa le coiffeur ! Je suis armé, menaça t-il d'une paire de ciseaux !

-Mais nous aussi, répliqua Riku en faisant mine de dégainer son arme.

-Pas de bagarre dans ma boutique, interdit Xaldin ! Ça fait fuir les clients !

-Y'a aussi votre tronche qui doit les faire fuir...

-Sortez de chez moi !

-Allez, t'énerves pas, on voulait juste te parler.

-Si c'est pour me parler sur ce ton c'est pas la peine.

-Ce sera gentil pas long s'il vous plait !

-D'accord. Mais une injure de plus et vos paroles s'envoleront, de même que vous.

Il les conduisit plus à l'intérieur où il commença à coiffer les longs cheveux d'une cliente sans histoires.

-Voilà, commença le maître des Clés, on est à la recherche de Xemnas.

-Mouais, et ?

-Ben il paraît que seuls les fondateurs savent où il est.

-C'est faux. Il n'y a qu'une personne à qui il l'a dit.

-Qui ?

-D'abord je me demanderais pourquoi. Enfin, sans doute à cause d'avant, quand on était des scientifiques.

-Mais c'est qui, s'impatienta Sora ?

-Zexion. Depuis qu'il a poussé Xehanorth à faire ses expériences, Xemnas fait comme du favoritisme pour lui.

-Très bien. Et où est-il ce Zexion ?

-Deux minutes madame, je vais chercher le séchoir.

Il les amena dans l'arrière boutique où il se mit à chercher un peu partout, au milieu des disques aux couleurs jamaïcaines et des quelques livres, pour enfin sortir un petit bout de papier qu'il leur tendit. Et ce fut la troisième surprise de la journée. Sur ce papier il y avait écris :

RESTAURANT BIBLIOTHEQUE

A l'ombre du livre

Venez manger dans le premier et unique restaurant-bibliothèque de toute l'île ! Goûtez des mets succulents tout en dévorant un livre d'Alexandre Dumas ou d'Isaac Asimov ! Des spécialités locales aux plats les plus communs, des recettes compliqués et délicieuses aux menus pour les plus petits, vous trouverez votre bonheur dans vos désirs gastronomiques et culturels !

Tél ********** (j'vais pas vous donner le numéro de Zexion quant même ! Il m'a dit que c'est un secret à garder !)

Propriétaire : Zekuseku

Note : vends également des glaces

Tout les trois restèrent bouche bée.

"Bon, repris Xaldin, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une cliente à satisfaire. Allez y, mais rappelez vous : qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, donc ne me faites pas regretter de ne pas vous avoir éliminé quand j'en avais l'occasion."

Il retourna dans la salle de coiffure où, d'une main, il fit apparaître un vent chaud sur la chevelure de ladite cliente, pendant que notre trio quittait l'échoppe, se dirigeant vers le fameux restaurant du numéro VI.

Y'avait pas à dire, Zexion s'était bien implanté. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver sa boutique. D'abord parce que son enseigne était facile à repérer : un gros livre ouvert. Et aussi parce qu'il y avait de la queue, à cause du va-et-vient incessant des gens qui entraient et sortaient. Après un quart d'heure d'attente ils purent enfin pénétrer dedans où une sympathique serveuse les conduisit à une table. C'était étonnant le nombre de bouquins que le Conspirateur avait éparpillé un peu partout dans des étagères. Au dessus de chacune il était écris le genre de livre ainsi que les auteurs. C'était également rare de trouver des restaurants à trois étages dans l'île. Fort heureusement nos héros purent s'asseoir au rez-de-chaussée. Maintenant il fallait contacter la maître des lieux. Pour ce faire ils eurent d'abord l'idée de demander l'autorisation. Mais les serveuses étaient catégoriques : entrée interdite. Puis ils pensèrent à une bagarre générale. Mais ils avaient trop de considération pour Zexion pour pouvoir tout démolir. Puis ils eurent enfin une idée géniale : ils entrèrent sans demander la permission. Il pénétrèrent alors dans la plus grande cuisine qu'ils eurent jamais vus. A elle seule, elle faisait au moins seize cuisines normales. Des meubles la longeait de partout avec des plats, de la garniture et plein d'autre choses appétissantes. Et au milieu, un seul homme, Zexion, en blouse blanche et ses longues mèches pendantes retenues dans une toque. En les entendant arriver, il se retourna d'un air las, et de ses deux yeux bleus il les fixa longtemps avant de dire.

"-Je vous attendais. Dès l'instant où vous êtes entrés dans ma boutique j'ai senti votre odeur incomparable et su pourquoi vous veniez me voir. Enfin, j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour goûter un homard frit avec des légumes ?

-Ouah, s'émerveilla Sora, c'est la première fois que je vous vois avec vos deux yeux ! Faut que je fasse une photo !

-Pas de ça dans ma cuisine. Je pense que ce n'était pas non plus pour le simple plaisir de me voir que vous êtes entrés illégalement dans mon antre.

-A vrai dire non. Nous cherchons Xemnas depuis ce matin mais tout ceux que nous avons croisés nous on envoyés vers quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu es le dernier jusqu'à présent, sauf si toi aussi tu ne sais pas où il est.

-Vous êtes trop timides.

-Quoi ?

-Un des signes de la timidité est de toujours regarder vers le bas. Si vous le soigniez, vous y verrez plus clair.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tant pis. Sortez, et allez regarder les mouettes dans le ciel, ça vous occupera.

-Arrête de parler en énigmes !

-La force et la rapidité ne sont pas les seules qualités d'un guerrier. Bon, la visite est finie, coupa Zexion. Quittez ce restaurant et faites ce que j'ai dit. Oh, et tenez, acheva t-il en donnant trois boîtes. Casse-croûte pour midi.

-Merci, au revoir.

-C'est ça, au revoir, termina t-il enfin en se remettant au travail.

Puis il parla en fixant sa préparation, comme s'il parlait à lui même

-Je suis surpris du vif succès de ma boutique. Moi qui pensait que les humains étaient stupides au point de n'ouvrir aucun livre. Enfin, je ne vais pas souvent voir ce qui se passe, mais j'espère qu'ils ont beaucoup de plaisir à lire mes livres"

Ils sortirent sans problèmes aussi facilement qu'ils étaient venus et, ne comprenant pas ses paroles, levèrent le nez au ciel. Et ce l'ultime surprise de la journée. Au sommet d'un building, une affiche publicitaire avec le maître suprême de l'Organisation en gros plan faisant la réclame d'un déodorant pour hommes.

"C'est quoi ce délire, trembla Riku ? "

Comme l'avait si bien dit Riku, la situation était maintenant plus que pittoresque. Xemnas était parvenu, sans qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit, à devenir le PDG d'une grosse compagnie de parfums et autres cosmétiques. Son QG était d'ailleurs un énorme immeuble au nombre incalculable d'étages. L'entrée était gardé, mais fort heureusement, le trio avait des arguments très frappants et tranchants, qui s'appelaient d'ailleurs des Keyblades. Dans la plus grande discrétion ils dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, car l'ascenseur c'est pas discret puisque tout le monde l'utilise. Le seul problème est qu'ils montèrent vingt-cinq étages en courrant, alors inutiles de dire qu'ils étaient un peu épuisés. Ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs, qui d'ailleurs étaient un peu délabrés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient dans le grenier, et, après vérification d'un plan, que le bureau de Xemnas était en fait dix étages plus bas, allez savoir pourquoi. Une fois les escaliers descendus, ils passèrent sans se faire remarquer jusqu'à une porte solidement surveillée par des vigiles. Ils s'approchèrent et Riku, le plus intelligent, engagea la conversation :

"-Bonjour !

-Des intrus ! Alerte ! (bruit de sirène saoulant qui casse les oreilles)

-Mais non ! Nous sommes des touristes égarés qui cherchons le bureau du PDG.

-Comment pouvez-vous être des touristes si vous savez qu'il y a un PDG ?

-Mais enfin, toutes les entreprises ont des PDG !

-Peut-être... Mais sinon, comment pouvez nous nous prouver que vous êtes de bonne foi ?

-C'est simple, étant touristes nous ne parlons pas la même langue que vous, donc nous ne savons pas lire les panneaux !

-Ton raisonnement tiens. Mais attends... y'avait pas Jean-Pierre et Jean-Pascal qui gardaient la porte ?

-C'est vrai ça ! Ce sont des intrus !

-Attendez ! Vous voyez ce casse-croûte ? Il vient du célèbre restaurant "A l'ombre d'un livre". Si vous le rapportez au proprio, vous aurez une grosse récompense, conclu Riku en le balançant par la fenêtre.

-Faut le rapporter, déduit un garde en courrant vers les escaliers !

-Je l'aurais avant toi, hurla l'autre en sautant par la fenêtre ! "

Ils purent donc entrer sans problème.

Une fois dedans, ils constatèrent d'abord que le PDG-maître-suprême-du-néant s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, évidement. Ils le tirèrent de son sommeil en lui balançant la seconde boîte pour midi, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller également ses réflexes. Il dégaina ses sabres-laser et se leva d'un bond pour prendre une pose défensive. Mais il avait oublié la table et en se levant il la renversa, se faisant très mal au genou. Puis il regarda ses agresseurs et, constant qu'ils n'était pas dangereux, se rassit en se frottant ses membres endoloris.

"-Que voulez-vous, demanda t-il agressivement, rancunier de lui avoir fait mal ?

-C'est Vexen qui nous envoie, prit en main Sora. Notre école a, on ne sait pas comment, explosé. On doit donc vous demander ce qu'il faut faire.

-Ah, ainsi donc elle a explosé ? C'est étrange... Bon, je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Tout est-il que vous n'avez plus d'école, et donc plus d'études à faire. Je pense donc que vous pouvez maintenant entrer dans la vie professionnelle, et commencer à gagner votre mange-pain. Mais, par un heureux hasard, nous, membres de l'Organisation XIII, adultes et similis compétents, sommes de retour et avons décidés, pour nous racheter, de vous aider. C'est pourquoi, vous pourrez, quelque soit vos choix, compter sur notre aide financière et physique. Bien, tout d'abord, quel métier souhaiteriez-vous faire, termina t-il d'un ton pédagogue ?

-Facteur, décida Sora ! Dans la Cité du crépuscule, c'est comme ça qu'on se fait plein d'argent facilement ! Ou bien colleur d'affiche !

-Certainement pas, hocha négativement Xemnas. Ce sont des petits boulots, et non de vrais métiers comme le mien par exemple.

-Tu nous cèderais ta place au poste de PDG, espéra le brun ?

-Non plus. J'aime diriger, c'est ma voie, pas la votre.

S'ensuivit un long silence pendant lequel ils se creusèrent très profondément la tête, jusqu'à ce que Kairi propose :

-Si on faisait un groupe de musique ? On aurait tout : l'argent, la gloire, plein de fans ! On aura même des figurines à notre effigie !

-Bonne initiative, sourit le PDG. Des objections les deux autres ?

-Moi ça me va, décréta Sora ! Ca va être drôle !

-Tant que ça ne nuit pas, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, dit Riku.

-Très bien. Je déclare donc par votre présence que vous formerez un groupe de musique, avec si vous avez besoin de mes hommes. J'ai dit."

C'est ainsi que nos héros commencèrent à prendre des responsabilités autres que faire à manger et surveiller sa maison, et mirent les pieds dans la vie active, d'une manière très originale.


	2. Des débuts laborieux

Nos trois héros étaient rentrés chez eux le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais ils n'auraient pensés qu'il était si facile d'avoir un métier. Ils se séparèrent devant leur palier en se donnant rendez-vous dans leur QG, c'est à dire la maison de leur leader, le lendemain.  
>Sora, pour fêter l'évènement, décréta que ce soir là il mangerait des sushi avec des raviolis. Le seul ennui était qu'il avait du riz, mais pas une seule trace de poisson, puisqu'il n'en achetait jamais (il a raison, le poisson ça rend intelligent. Dans son cas, ça pourrait être dangereux). Qu'à cela ne tienne, il prit le poisson des nugets qu'il avait toujours en réserve dans son congélateur. Bon, évidement ça avait un goût de pain à cause de l'importante panure, mais quand on aime les sushi on ne compte pas. Puis il voulu continuer et inaugurer autre chose, mais comme il était tard, il se coucha rapidement car il devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour accueillir ses deux amis chez lui.<br>Riku était tellement satisfait de la journée qu'il avait passé qu'il décida de s'accorder le droit de ne pas faire de monté d'escaliers ce soir là, et de plutôt se concentrer son repas, qui fut vite fait, car il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait les courses pour s'acheter de la nourriture. Quand il trouva enfin une boîte de conserve quelconque au fin fond de son placard, il découvrit qu'il avait également oublié d'aller acheter les meubles qu'il avait démolis le matin même. C'est ainsi qu'il fut obligé de manger sur les chaises, rares rescapées de ses massacres quotidiens. Suite à ce cours dîner, il monta dans sa chambre où il s'affala sur son lit, puisque après tout il recevrait ses compagnons le lendemain matin.  
>Kairi attendit d'être enfin chez elle, dans sa maison, toute seule, pour pousser un cri de joie, ou de guerre, cela dépendant des goûts. Elle avait toujours rêvée de devenir une idole adulée de tous (et toutes) tout en étant auprès de Sora. L'occasion était trop belle, et elle ne laisserai certainement pas quiconque individu ou quelconque scandale démolir sa si belle carrière qui n'avait pas commencée. Résignée, elle mit de suite en place sa maison pour le meeting du lendemain, car c'était tout de même important, la première réunion ! Suite à une rapide disposition, elle consomma ensuite un repas suffisant, pour enfin remonter dans sa chambre où elle s'endormit rapidement, fauchée par la longue marche qu'elle avait faite toute la journée.<br>La nuit fut plus tranquille que la veille ( Sora fit même le rêve qu'il vivait sur une glace à l'eau de mer géante. Influence Roxas ? ), mais aussi porta conseil à Riku, qui se promit de ne plus dormir avec son arme, car même si c'est plus rapide en cas d'invasion surprise, c'est d'autant moins confortable que son lit n'était pas bien grand.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Kairi qui fut la première à se réveiller, car elle devait évidement être présentable pour leur meeting dans sa maison. La rousse descendit prendre comme toujours un petit-déjeuner léger, pour ensuite retourner dans son antre pour faire des essais de vêtements, de maquillages et d'autre choses que j'épargnerai au lecteur l'ennui de lire. Puis, après une bonne heure de temps perdu, elle redescendit enfin, s'assit en bout de table et attendit ses deux amis qui étaient sensés venir dans peu de temps.  
>Riku, matinal comme tout les jours, quitta rapidement son doux lit ave la ferme intention de prendre sa douche hebdomadaire ( mais non, pas dromadaire ! ). Malheureusement il avait oublié qu'il y a trois jours, il s'était entraîné dans sa salle de bain, et que par un faux mouvement il avait littéralement ouvert le tuyaux de la douche, qui depuis fuyait quand on ouvrait l'eau. L'aîné avait bien tenté de le réparer lui-même, mais vous connaissez ces plombiers amateurs : ils finissent par se faire suer beaucoup plus d'eau qu'ils n'en perdent à cause des tuyauteries. Il n'avait d'autre solution que d'acheter un autre tuyau pour le remplacer, mais bien-sûr, il avait oublié d'aller le chercher. Il fut donc fort dépité en voyant l'inutilité de sa douche et allait renoncer à se laver, mais heureusement il se souvint de sa baignoire qui, elle, fonctionnait très bien. Il put donc prendre son lavage hebdomadaire, et nous, pouvons pousser un soupir de soulagement. Après ces quelques déboires, il se rendit dans sa salle à manger où il put sereinement préparer, cuire et manger son petit-déjeuner, après quoi il s'habilla (tout de même !) pour enfin attendre patiemment ses compagnons sur un canapé confortable, où les idées viennent plus facilement que sur une chaise en bois.<br>Une fois de plus Sora n'entendit pas son réveil sonner. C'est peut-être parce que, ne sachant pas l'arrêter, il l'avait jeté par la fenêtre car, n'ayant plus classe, il s'était permis une grasse mâtinée. Il faut ajouter à cela qu'il était enfouis sous une dizaine de coussins, car le sommeil c'est très important pour les adolescents en période de croissance qu'il disait. Ainsi donc c'est pourquoi il quitta son lit le dernier, après quoi il entrepris son repas habituel : huit tartines au chocolat, deux tasses de lait au chocolat, plus cinq bols de céréales. Ca aussi c'était important pour la croissance selon lui. Puis il tenta de s'habiller et de rendre sa maison plus présentable (en effet, le maître de la lumière n'était pas quelqu'un de très rangé), projet qu'il dû annuler puisque le matin il n'était pas assez réveillé, qu'il était fatigué, et que de toute façon c'était trop tard. Après ces arguments très percutants, il s'assit simplement sur sa table de sa salle à manger ( en jetant toute la nourriture qu'il y avait dessus sous la table, question de propreté et de rangement).  
>Comme vous vous en êtes certainement rendus compte, ils s'étaient donnés la veille un rendez-vous à un endroit trop flou et s'étaient tous imaginés que ce dernier était chez eux, ce qui donna une situation assez cocasse, comme vous l'avez remarqués. Nos trois héros attendirent ainsi pendant une heure, deux puis trois et au bout de la quatrième, ils sortirent tous de leur maison pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Autre élément amusant, ils le firent en même temps.<br>"-Ah tout de même, s'exclama Riku ! Vous sortez enfin me rejoindre !  
>-Mais pas du tout ! Je croyais pourtant qu'on avait convenu d'aller chez moi ! Après tout, c'est moi qui ai fait le plus de choses pendant ces dernières années !<br>-Il me semblait qu'on avait dit d'aller chez le leader du groupe ! Or, dans un groupe de musique c'est toujours la fille la chef !  
>-Mais alors on va chez qui ?<br>-C'est moi le plus vieux et le plus grand !  
>-Je suis le plus fort !<br>S'ensuivit une bagarre générale entre nos trois protagonistes qui se conclu par une jambe cassée, celle d'un innocent piéton qui passait par là et qui reçut un dark-brasier X de la part de Riku, qui s'excusa et qui voulu l'amener à l'hôpital accompagné de ses deux amis, mais le voisin refusa, prétextant que l'ambulance était mieux. Suite à ces échauffourées, ils convinrent de se réunir sur la plage, car elle était à tout le monde.

Une fois sur les lieux de ladite réunion, nos trois héros s'assirent en rond, puis durent se relever et recommencer car Sora s'était malencontreusement assit sur un crabe qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être ainsi malmené et s'en était violemment prit au derrière du maître de la lumière. Une fois bien installés, ils débutèrent leur première réunion de groupe :  
>"-C'est qui le leader ?<br>-Qui se chargera d'écrire la musique ?  
>-Qui ferra les churros et les sandwichs ?<br>-Allons allons, pas tous en même temps. traitons les sujets uns par uns.  
>-Ouais ! Qui préparera le repas ?<br>-J'aurais préféré qu'on fasse ma question d'abord !  
>-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Nous aussi !<br>-On n'a qu'à tirer au sort qui commence.  
>Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils se firent une courte paille, qui se finit par la perte des pailles par Riku quand il remarqua que son bout était nettement plus long que la moyenne. Puis ils firent un pierre papier ciseau, que Kairi réussi, étant donné que les deux garçons jouaient toujours ciseau. Alors l'interrogatoire commença.<br>-Lequel d'entre nous pourrait être le chef ?... Sûrement moi, je suis le plus vieux de nous trois.  
>-Oui, mais moi je suis une fille, et dans les groupes de musique c'est toujours la fille la leader.<br>-C'est parce que c'est généralement le chanteur qui est le meneur.  
>-Peut-être, mais tu connais des groupe où une fille ne chante pas ?<br>-Hum... non. Mais on n'a pas encore convenu qui chantera !  
>-On n'a qu'à voter tout de suite ! Qui vote pour qui ?<br>C'était sans conteste une bonne initiative, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas prévu dans ses plans que chacun voterai pour soi-même (Sora disait que ça devait être drôle d'être chanteur, quant à Riku, il estimait que lui seul pouvait remplir pleinement cette mission). Ainsi donc, ils durent remettre la composition du groupe à plus tard.  
>-Question suivante : qui écrira les chansons ?<br>-Généralement c'est la chanteuse je te signale...  
>-Oui, mais on ne sait pas qui chantera ! Et puis y'a des exceptions.<br>-Moi je dis que le compositeur doit être quelqu'un qui est : imaginatif, sensible, humain, humble, intelligent...  
>-Dis, tu trouves vraiment que l'un de nous trois répond à cette description ?<br>-Oui, moi, déclara Sora ! Je suis imaginaire, sensible -en mode critique niveau 1 je prend un coup je meurs-, humain -Roxas est mon simili-, humble -j'ai sauvé deux fois les mondes, mais je ne leur ai jamais demandé une glace géante en échange-, et enfin je suis int...  
>-Oui, on a compris !<br>-Bon, on remettra cette question à plus tard..."  
>"-Bon alors, qui se charge de faire à manger ?<br>-On aura qu'à carburer aux fast-food...  
>-Mais non ! C'est gras, immangeable et...<br>-Alors pourquoi tu viens toujours avec nous quand j'y vais avec Sora ?  
>-Parce que... bon tant pis.<br>-Riku ! Kairi ! J'ai une nouvelle question !  
>-Ah non ! On tire à pile ou face pour...<br>-Comment va t'on faire pour répartir les rôles ?  
>-Hem... tu veux dire ?<br>-Eh ben, combien il y a des membres dans un groupe d'habitude ?  
>-Disons cinq en moyenne. Pourquoi ?<br>-Ben alors comment ils se répartissent ?  
>-Généralement on a : un chanteur, un bassiste, un batteur et deux guitaristes.<br>-Et nous, comment on sera ?  
>-Eh une minute Riku ! Sora a raison !<br>-Vraiment ? Tiens donc...  
>-Réfléchi ! Il faut cinq personnes...<br>-... et nous sommes trois !  
>-Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Eh bien nous n'avons qu'à... Je ne sais pas.<br>-Si on demandait à Donald et Dingo ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de...  
>-Non, pas de monstres de Disney dans notre groupe !<br>-Ah, tant pis... "

Ainsi, ils se cassèrent la tête pendant dix bonnes minutes pour trouver une solution. Ce faisant, ils marchèrent sans s'en rendre compte vers la ville où, en passant devant un vendeur de glaces, Sora eut une illumination.  
>"-Ah mais dites, on ne connaîtrait pas déjà quelqu'un qui sait jouer de la musique ?<br>-Tu veux parler de la petite sirène et de ses compagnons aquatiquement appétissants ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils accepterons de jouer à l'air libre, et puis ce serai s'immiscer dans leurs affaires.  
>-Mais oui !<br>-Moi je ne vois pas qui...  
>-Mais si !<br>Et après quelques instants de réflexion...  
>-Demyx, s'exclamèrent les trois amis en même temps !<br>-Il faut le retrouver !  
>-Mais vous êtes sûr qu'on a le droit de le prendre à l'Organisation ?<br>-Bien sûr, Xemnas nous a dit hier qu'on pouvait, si on en avait besoin.  
>-Alors allons-y !<br>-Oui, mais... où ?  
>Ils furent brisés dans leur élan. En effet, la localisation du mélodieux Nocturne posait un problème... Mais pas découragés pour autant, ils émirent des hypothèses :<br>-Peut-être est-il en train de chercher un emploi lui aussi, suggéra Sora.  
>-Dans ce cas, où ?<br>-Ou alors il est en ville, se promenant selon ses envies, comme hier, proposa Kairi.  
>-Y'a pas plus précis ?<br>-Je pense que nous devrions être plus logiques, décréta Riku. Demyx est le maître de l'eau. Où pourrait-on en trouver ?  
>-Dans un bar, clama Sora !<br>Puis, devant l'air interloqués de ses camarades :  
>-Ben oui, y'a bien de l'eau dans les sodas, non ?<br>-Moi je penserai plutôt à la plage, suggéra Riku.  
>-Ah ! C'est une bonne idée !<br>-Allons à la plage, lança Kairi !"

Ils repartirent donc vers leur point de départ, pensant y dénicher le simili désiré. Mais une fois là bas, ils eurent beau regarder tout les estivants, fouiller sous tout les coquillages et vérifier sur tout les cocotiers, Demyx fut introuvable. Ils se réunirent de nouveau et se concertèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée au même endroit...  
>"-Pfiou... je suis crevé... j'ai regardé sur la plage, sur l'eau et même sous, je n'ai vu trace de Demyx.<br>-Pareil. Pourtant j'ai observé chaque coiffure, réquisitionné les bonnets de bain, mais nulle tignasse comme la sienne.  
>-Moi aussi, j'ai demandé à tout le monde s'ils n'avaient pas vu un type se baignant avec une guitare dans les parages, mais ils m'ont regardés avec un drôle d'air.<br>-Je propose qu'on aille boire un petit verre dans un tilolo.  
>-Bon plan.<br>Et justement, non loin d'eux ils entendirent comme un cri de guerre :  
>-Beignets ! Sodas ! Glace à l'eau de mer et eau douce !<br>Ni une, ni deux, ils se précipitèrent sur le marchant ambulant déambulant pour passer commande. Ils lui fourrèrent des munnies dans une main tandis qu'ils s'emparaient de nourriture de l'autre. Ils allaient le remercier mais, en voyant son visage, ils s'étouffèrent avec le beignet. Ce sympathique marchant n'était autre que Xigbar, numéro deux de l'Organisation !  
>"-Ben quoi, c'est comme ça que vous regardez un innocent marchant de beignets ?<br>-C'est lui !  
>-Sale type, hurla Sora en se jetant sur lui ! J'ai dû recommencer 73 fois ton combat pour te battre en mode expert niv 36 !<br>-De quoi parle t-il, demanda Riku à sa compagne ?  
>-Y'a une entreprise de jeux vidéo qui a tellement été intéressée par notre aventure qu'ils en ont fait un RPG.<br>-Ah, tout s'explique. Dommage que je n'ai pas de console.  
>Pendant ce temps, sans plus de ménagements Sora avait commencé à se battre contre le borgne, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer les estivants intéressés par la baston...<br>-Cent munnies sur le hérisson !  
>-Ma bouée en canard sur monsieur Beignets !<br>-La glace et le ballon de mon fils sur le cornichon borgne !

Le combat dura quelques minutes, et se conclu par une formidable droite de Sora qui enfonça Xigbar dans le sable, qui riposta en envoyant violemment un beignet au chocolat sur la tête de Sora, avant de s'évanouir. Heureusement pour lui, ce coup fut si puissant qu'il mit le porteur de la Keyblade knock-out. Les baigneurs repartirent donc déçut de n'avoir rien gagné, tandis que Riku et Kairi transportèrent les boxeurs hors du ring.

"-Ouf... ben dis donc, t'as un meilleur gauche que je ne le pensais petit, souffla Xigbar en se massant une grosse bosse sur sa tête.  
>Ils étaient dans l'appartement du numéro 2, qui les avait cordialement invités à "parler affaires".<br>-C'est parce que je voulais tant vous défoncer la figure que je n'ai pas pensé à modérer la dose, répondit Sora en appliquant un glaçon sur son oeil bleuit.  
>-Bon, maintenant que vous m'avez sauvagement agressés, j'imagine que vous voulez que je vous donne des renseignements ? Ou des glaces gratuites ?<br>-A manger ! Merci !  
>-Hep hep hep ! C'est soit l'un soit l'autre !<br>-Bon tant pis, on trouvera Demyx tout seuls !  
>-Je ne pense malheureusement pas Sora, dit Riku. Il nous glisse entre les doigts comme de l'eau.<br>-Ah, vous voulez savoir où est le petit waterman ? Eh bien je voudrais bien vous aider mais... si vous tenez tant à avoir des sodas gratuits...  
>-Je veux pas voir ça, cria Sora en quittant la pièce ! Je vous laisse faire les négociations, mais sans moi !<br>-A la bonne heure, sourit le borgne, découvrant qu'il avait perdu quelques dents dans la bataille. Bon j'imagine que vous allez vous montrer plus coopératifs que le mioche, n'est ce pas ?  
>-Sora n'est pas un mioche, se vexa Kairi ! Si c'est comme ça, je vais le rejoindre dehors.<br>-Comme vous voudrez demoiselle. Et vous jeune homme, que voulez-vous ?  
>-Dites nous seulement où est le numéro 9. C'est tout ce qu'on veux.<br>-D'accord, mais avant ça, tu voudrais pas prendre un peu de... ça, demanda t-il à son tour en montrant une canette d'alcool ?  
>-Pourquoi pas. Si vous trinquez avec moi."<br>Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Riku sorti enfin de l'appartement de Xigbar, en titubant quelque peu.  
>"-Ca... Ca y est ! J'ai réussit à le faire causer !<br>-Mais Riku ! Dans quel état tu es ?  
>-C'est... c'est rien. J'ai dû le forcer un peu à boire. Mais une fois qu'il a été plein, je n'ai eut aucun mal à lui arracher ça, déclara t-il en brandissant un petit papier !<br>-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
>-Mais... c'est un ticket de caisse ! Bière, whisky, saké, rhum... qu'est ce que ça veut dire.<br>-Sûrement un code, décréta Sora ! Il faut lire de haut en bas, ce qui donne BWSRV...  
>-Ah mais non, s'exclama Riku, je me suis trompé ! C'est... ça qu'il m'a donné, continua t-il en montrant une carte.<br>-Une carte ? Pour quoi faire ?  
>-Attends... je crois qu'elle représente notre île ! Mais c'est étrange, je ne reconnaît pas vraiment...<br>-C'est parce que tu tiens la carte à l'envers Riku.  
>-Ah ! Merci, maintenant nous pouvons y voir plus clair...<br>-Mais pourquoi une carte et pas un...  
>-Hé ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté !<br>-Voyons voir..."  
>En effet, au dos de la carte était écris :<br>Emploi du temps des similis ( en espérant que tu t'en souvienne une bonne fois pour toutes )  
>Moi-même : PDG, par conséquent tu ne dois pas venir me voir en dehors de nos réunions.<br>Toi : tu vendras des glaces et autres futailles sur la plage.  
>Xaldin : Coiffeur au 3, rue du tourbillon. Je pense que tu pourra le visiter si tu as des informations.<p>

Apparemment Xemnas lui avait écrit sur un papier les activités des Similis, au cas où... Ils voulurent continuer la lecture, mais une énorme tache (probablement de café) avait été répandue sur le plus gros du mémo, empêchant la lecture. Ils parcoururent ce qui restait des yeux et eurent un soupir de soulagement quand ils virent que la tâche s'arrêtait au membre qui les intéressait.  
>Demyx : je lui fait confiance pour se trouver un boulot, mais le connaissant il passera plutôt son temps à flemmarder en ville. Inutile que tu le contacte pour lui transmettre des informations, de toute façon il les oublierait.<br>-Alors hein, remarqua Kairi, qui avait raison en disant qu'il était en ville ?  
>-Nous n'en étions pas sûrs, mais maintenant que nous le sommes, la chasse aux Mélodieux Nocturne peut commencer !"<p>

Il fallait l'admettre, Demyx se cachait bien. Ils eurent beau regarder partout au centre ville, ils eurent autant de succès qu'à la plage. Ils voulurent demander à Xaldin, mais, se souvenant de la dispute de la veille, ils y renoncèrent. Dépités, ils déambulaient dans les rues comme des âmes en peine, regardant à peine où ils allaient. Ils marchaient encore dans une de ces rues si bondées qu'on n'en voit plus le bitume, tête basse, quand un cri les alerta.  
>"-Hé ho ! Sora ! Riku ! Kairi !<br>Ils tournèrent la tête et aussitôt leur déprime s'envola, les visages sourirent à nouveau et ils se précipitèrent sur celui qui les avait appelé qui n'était autre que Demyx, vous l'aurez deviné. Ce dernier était attablé à une terrasse, aussi décontracté que la veille, et sirotait un jus d'ananas. Il leur présenta trois chaise à proximité, où ils s'assirent rapidement, trop content de l'avoir trouvé.  
>-Alors, quoi de neuf depuis hier, questionna t-il ?<br>-Tu me cède ton jus d'ananas, demanda Sora gourmand ?  
>-Voudrais-tu nous aider ?<br>-T'as jamais rêvé de faire partie d'un groupe de rock, bombarda Kairi ?  
>-Oh ! Pas tous en même temps ! Pour commencer par le début : Sora, si t'en veut un tu le commande, Riku, pourquoi pas si c'est dans mes cordes, et enfin Kairi, c'est trop tard j'ai déjà fait partie d'un groupe.<br>-Attends que je t'explique, négocia Kairi : les garçons et moi avons décidés de former un groupe de musique. Le problème, c'est qu'on est pas assez. Alors, comme il parait que t'es doué en musique...  
>Demyx ne répondait pas. Il se contentait de regarder la jeune fille, les yeux posés sur les mains et avec des yeux étranges.<br>-... on voulait te demander de nous rejoindre. Est-ce que... tu accepte ?  
>Toujours aucune réaction si ce n'est que ses yeux commençait à se remplir...<br>-Pour l'instant on a pas d'argent, mais si tu viens avec nous, on te payera en pastèques, marchanda Sora.  
>Les prunelles du numéro IX étaient maintenant emplies d'étoiles. D'un bond, il se leva, empoigna la main de Kairi qu'il secoua énergiquement.<br>-Marché conclu ! Vous n'aurez pas besoin de m'acheter, je vous suis gratuitement, tant que je peux jouer autant que je veux !  
>-D'accord, parvint à articuler la jeune fille, fortement secouée.<br>Après ces échanges Demyx quitta la terrasse en leur faisant signe de le suivre (Sora en profita pour boire le reste de son jus qu'il n'avait pas fini), ce que nos héros firent instinctivement.  
>Un peu plus loin, le Nocturne se retourna et leur annonça :<br>-Alors, c'est quoi la composition du groupe ?  
>-Ben à vrai dire...<br>-On n'a pas encore décidé qui ferrait quoi, mais on est sûrs qu'on doit être cinq.  
>-Ah... c'est embêtant étant donné que nous ne sommes pas encore assez...<br>-Il nous faudrait un joueur de plus, mais qui ?  
>-Oui, qui ?<br>Ce faisant, ils avançaient dans les rues calmes. Enfin, calmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent des cris à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Apparemment, il y avait une belle bagarre dedans. Ils furent au départ un peu interloqués, puis ils s'apprêtèrent à reprendre leur route quand la porte s'ouvris à la volée et que une personne soit éjectée de l'immeuble et atterrisse sur le pauvre Demyx.  
>"-Et que je ne t'y reprenne pas à attaquer les autres employés, beugla le propriétaire à l'adresse de l'expulsé !<br>Et sans plus de commentaire il referma la porte, laissant le zigoto dehors. Nos quatre héros tournèrent la tête vers ce dernier, et eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Larxene.  
>-Quel abruti de mes deux yeux, maugréa cette dernière toujours sur le numéro IX. Au moins j'ai atterrit sur un coussin et...<br>Elle poussa soudain un cri de dégoût en découvrant le coussin en question. Après s'être écarté et s'être sommairement dépoussiérée, elle jeta de nouveau un regard méprisant au Nocturne avant de dire :  
>-Et que je ne t'y reprenne pas à mater les filles, cochabamba de goulag.<br>Sora s'apprêta à défendre son ami (après tout ils faisaient parti du même groupe ! ), mais la Nymphe reprit la parole.  
>-En plus t'as de mauvaises fréquentations à ce que je vois. Bon ben, c'est pas tout les mioches, mais je dois trouver un nouveau travail.<br>-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est le treizième que tu plantes, remarqua Demyx ?  
>-Toi je t'ai rien demandé !<br>-Nous non plus, répliqua Riku.  
>-Comment ? Vous connaissez cette groningen, questionna Kairi méfiante ?<br>-Ouais, on lui a déjà filé une raclée ! Ou plutôt JE, puisque Riku était occupé aux sous-sols.  
>-C'était un hasard Sora ! Si c'eut été le contraire, c'est moi qui l'aurai remis à sa place !<br>-Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, coupa Larxene, mais faut que je vous quitte. Bye bye les petits.  
>Elle s'engagea alors dans une rue. Mais Demyx eut soudain une illumination et la retint.<br>-Dis Larxene, c'est vrai que tu aimes taper sur les choses ?  
>-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu...<br>-Que penserais-tu d'exercer un métier où ton seul boulot sera de frapper en rythme ?  
>-Je ne comprend pas la question...<br>-Ben en un mot comme en mille, veut-tu rejoindre notre groupe de musique ?  
>-Un groupe de rock ? Comme les Céréales Killers, demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir ?<br>-Euh... connais pas, mais en théorie oui c'est comme les Serrials Illers.  
>-Killers. Dans ce cas j'accepte, mais à une condition !<br>-Laquelle ?  
>-C'est moi qui chante !<br>-Et en quel honneur ?  
>-Pasque c'est toujours la fille qui chante dans les groupes !<br>-Mais moi aussi je suis une fille !  
>-Oh, c'est certain, questionna Larxene d'un ton malicieux ?<br>-Tu veux parier, lança la rousse en se jetant sur elle ?  
>-Bon eh bien les amis, déclara Demyx aux deux qui restaient, je crois que notre groupe de musique est maintenant au complet. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire la composition, écrire des chansons et à nous la gloire ! Un pour tous...<br>-Tous pour un, répondit Larxene en filant un coup de poing au Nocturne, ce qui déclencha une baston générale parmi les cinq membres du groupe ! "  
>C'est ainsi que commença le groupe de musique, et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous chez eux bander leurs plaies et mettre des glaçons sur leurs bleus endoloris. <p>


	3. Res Inversis

Qui ne donnerait pas cher pour avoir un métier où son seul boulot est d'aligner des notes, taper sur une batterie ou hurler des choses incompréhensibles dans un micro ?

Qui n'a jamais eut la chance d'avoir une de ces si belles opportunités ?

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Demyx et Larxene étaient de ces gens là, et évidement ne s'en plaignaient pas. Par les tours du Destin, ils allaient certainement se retrouver propulsés en un rien de temps au sommet des box-offices, et faire exploser les postes de radios !

Mais avant de devenir les plus grandes stars de tout les temps, il restait bien un petit problème à régler...

"-Alors, qui s'occupe de quoi dans ce groupe ?

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient réunis sur la plage pour faire la toute-première-et-vraie-de-vraie-réunion-entres-membres-du-même-groupe-sur-la-plage-au-coucher-du-soleil. Ils devaient entre autre débattre de leur nom, du type de musique sur lequel ils travailleraient principalement (Demyx avait longuement expliqué que même s'ils venaient tout cinq de cultures différentes, il fallait essayer de rester dans le même ton de musique, au risque de perdre le public), ainsi que la date de leurs premières répétitions.

-Moi, je suis d'avis qu'on fasse une chose à la fois, et dans le meilleur ordre possible, décréta le Nocturne, méthodique. Le meilleur ordre des choses serait d'abord de savoir à quel type de musique on s'attaque, puis le nom, ensuite la composition, et enfin la date des répétitions.

-Mais y'a un problème, souleva Kairi : généralement c'est la chanteuse -ou le chanteur- qui choisit de quoi les chansons vont parler. Alors moi je dis qu'il vaut mieux qu'on élise celle -ou celui- qui chante.

-J'apprécie ton raisonnement logique, applaudit Larxene.

-De toute façon, le groupe marchera pas si d'emblé deux de ses membres sont en désaccord avec les autres, remarqua Riku. Alors bon, faisons un vote démocratique. Qui souhaite devenir chanteur du groupe ?

Quatre mains se levèrent. A leur grande surprise, Demyx avait la dernière qui restait couchée.

-Tu n'as pas envie de chanter, demanda Kairi, pleine d'espoir ? Tu vas donc voter pour moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce tu dis la p'tite tête, s'étonna Larxene ? S'il doit voter pour quelqu'un, ce sera évidement moi ! Nous vivons sous le même toit depuis plus de trois ans ! Comme un vrai petit couple ! Pas vrai Demycsou ?

L'interpellé semblait irrésistiblement attiré vers l'opposé de là où la Nymphe était assise.

-Tu dis ça seulement quand ça t'arranges, mais le reste tu temps t'as plutôt envie de mettre ma tête au dessus de ta cheminée, se défendit-il.

-Ne nous éloignons pas sur des sujets obscènes, s'énerva Kairi ! Nous étions sur le point de procéder au vote.

Ainsi donc, à main levée, ils firent leur choix. Voici les résultats :

Sora : une voix

Riku : une voix

Kairi : une voix

Larxene : une voix

Abstention : une voix

-C'est pas en ne disant rien que ça améliorera notre situation ! Tu dois choisir quelqu'un Demyx !

-Mais seul, et surtout sans vous voir en action, je ne saurais me décider, trancha t-il. Il faut plus de juges pour vous départager, et surtout il vous faut nous montrer vos talents.

-Mais tu les vois mes talents, s'emporta Kairi ! Je suis bien habillée, j'ai une coiffure impeccable, je...

-Moi aussi j'ai une coiffure impeccable, renchérit Sora ! Je pourrais très bien être le leader du groupe !

-C'est très bien d'avoir de beaux vêtements, ainsi qu'une tête irréprochable, mais le plus important pour un leader c'est de représenter le groupe. Il doit donc chanter juste pour montrer que les autres savent jouer, il doit savoir être bon et intelligent pour prouver que ses collègues le sont aussi, il...

-Mais je suis déjà tout ça ! Et Larxene, si tu n'arrêtes pas de...

-Suffit, cria à son tour Riku ! Demyx a raison : on ne peut pas laisser un incapable chanter ! Certes, je pense que personne ici n'en est à ce point, mais il faut en être sûr.

-Merci Riku. C'est pourquoi... disons demain, on va faire une petite audition dans laquelle vous interprèterez une chansons de votre invention, sur le fond musical de votre choix. Et pendant que vous serez occupés à composer, j'irai chercher des gens sensibles à la musique et à l'art qui vous estimerons pour vos qualités auditives et non visuelles. Donc, il me faut prévoir d'écouter Sora... Riku... Kairi... et Larxene.

-Et moi aussi, ajouta la jeune rousse.

-Je t'ai déjà compté Kairi.

-Mais pas elle, moi.

-Qui ?

-Naminé, évidement !

-Ah ! J'ignorais que tu étais toujours en elle.

-Mais oui ! Et moi aussi j'aimerais chanter !

-Bah, vous n'avez qu'à composer en commun, et Kairi chantera à ta place.

-T'as intérêt à gagner, grommela t-elle contre elle même.

-Et Roxas, se tourna le Nocturne ?

-Hum ? Ah, excuses-moi Demyx, je dormais un peu.

-C'est amusant de voir qu'il y a deux personnes dans un même corps.

-C'est aussi amusant de constater que cela ne change pas l'intelligence ni la force de l'hôte.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là, répondit Sora ?

Soupirant, le numéro IX le laissa parler à lui même.

-Bon, demain, à environ trois heures de l'après-midi, on se retrouve dans le hangar à côté de vos maisons, expliqua t-il à ceux qui restaient. Je m'arrangerai pour faire apporter des instruments de musique si vous avez besoin. "

Sur ce, il partit, en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Les autres le suivirent de près, après s'être lancés des encouragements tels que "Z'avez aucune chance les mioches", "Heureusement que je suis plus intelligent que vous, sans quoi j'aurais de quoi m'inquiéter" et "Prépares ta défaite, grande asperge mijaurée". Ils rentrèrent ainsi chez eux, sauf Sora qui avait entreprit de grimper à un palmier pour prouver à Roxas qu'il était plus fort que lui. Dommage qu'il eut le vertige à partir du trentième centimètre.

Riku entra immédiatement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, pensant que l'inspiration pouvait s'enfuir par la porte ouverte. Il s'installa rapidement sur son bureau, une feuille de papier blanche et un crayon en main. Un sujet de chansons... Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux rares CDs qu'il possédait. C'étaient pour la plupart de la musique dure, évidement. Dure... comme la vie qu'il avait vécu. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa : son entraînement ! Les sans-coeur pouvaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre ! Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il se saisit de son arme et s'exerça à faire de grands moulinets dans le vide. Je rassure le lecteur : depuis quelques temps il n'y avait rien à démolir dans sa chambre, sauf son bureau et son lit. Et, mit à part le gros tas de bois cassé bon pour la déchèterie, il avait toute la place qu'il fallait pour frapper dans le vide. Après un rapide enchaînement, il lança un Dark-brasier X par la fenêtre. Il contempla ensuite sa main. Il se remémorait d'où ce pouvoir lui venait. Il retint son souffle : voilà un bon sujet de chanson ! Un jour à l'école, il l'avait proposé en tant que sujet de dissertation, mais son professeur, cet imbécile, ne lui avait même pas mit la moyenne. Il s'était alors juré de ne plus aborder ce thème. Qui sait, peut-être que cette malédiction allait être rompue en gagnant le titre de chanteur !

Larxene avait suivit le même trajet que Demyx, car leur bon et intelligent chef Xemnas avait eut la délicate idée de loger les "néophytes", comme disait Vexen, dans la même maison, excepté évidement Saix. Tous, sauf la numéro XII, car elle avait longtemps insisté auprès du Supérieur pour avoir un peu d'intimité, et aussi parce que Demyx allait jouer de la musique sans arrêt, Luxord lui proposerait certainement un strip-poker, Marluxia était capable de leur servir des fruits et des légumes à chaque repas et Axel... Finalement, le leader avait cédé, mais c'était bien "pour leur permettre une meilleure infiltration" avait-il précisé.

En bref, elle vivait dans une charmante demeure, très semblable à celle des trois héros, qui était -oh surprise !- juste à côté de celle des petits chahuteurs. La journée n'avait pas été très dure, et elle était de bonne humeur, c'est pourquoi exceptionnellement elle ne claqua pas la porte. Elle monta dans sa chambre à l'étage, ferma la porte et s'affala sur le lit, en ayant préalablement retiré les fléchettes de derrière la porte. En position détendue, elle prit un projectile, arma son bras, et tira.

"Bon, ça fait déjà un fondateur de moins, sourit-elle en voyant où l'aiguille avait atterrie."

Elle se retourna sur sa couette. Une chanson pour demain ? Oh, aucun problème. Il suffisait juste de trouver un thème et après ça part tout seul. L'ennui, c'est qu'avec Larxene, il y en a plein des thèmes. Et la Nymphe n'était pas quelqu'un qui se décide vite. Après un quart d'heure de torture, puisque l'inspiration ne lui venait pas, elle allait la provoquer ! Farfouillant parmi un amoncellement de CDs, de disques de jeu vidéo et de bouquins suspects, elle finit par dénicher l'album. Son album, celui qu'elle appréciait par dessus tout. Elle l'inséra dans sa chaîne hi-fi, passa sa piste favorite avant de s'installer tranquillement devant une feuille et d'être brutalement inspirée.

"-Alors, on écrit quoi ?

-Mais je sais pas moi ! Sur un sujet qu'on a en commun !

-Oui, donc sur quoi ? Tu aimes le rouges, je préfère le blanc. Tu préfères la glace à la fraise, moi à la vanille. Tu aimes Sora, et moi...

-Suffit ! Ca fait partie des choses dont on ne parles, même en privé Naminé !

-Bon bon...

Kairi était rentrée immédiatement chez elle, parce qu'il valait mieux, selon elle, se mettre à travailler vite, à cause de son "autre elle", qui évidement ne serait pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle dirait. Le sort lui avait donné effectivement raison : cela faisait une heure qu'elles étaient devant une feuille de papier vide, à papoter de tout et de rien.

-Si on écrivait une chanson sur la vie des similis, proposa la petite sorcière ?

-Tu rêves ou quoi ? Qui s'intéresserait à des bêtises pareilles ?

Vexée, elle lui fit la tête pendant de longues minutes. Cela soulagea grandement la rousse car elle pouvait enfin réfléchir sans que son double se mette à parler par sa bouche. Instinctivement, comme elle le faisait quand elle était énervée, elle regardait sa peluche préféré : une de Sora, évidement, mais celle ci était parfaitement adapté à être prise dans les bras, sans qu'elle soit trop grande -auquel cas elle bouchait abominablement la vue-, ni trop petite -auquel cas quand on la prenait dans ses bras, on serrait plus son ventre qu'autre chose. Comme c'était sa fonction principale, Kairi lui fit un câlin -la fonction de la peluche et non de la jeune fille, ne soyons pas sexistes. Cela tira Naminé de son mutisme.

-Mais j'y pense... tu l'as attendu longtemps Sora ?

-Une année entière, et il était oh combien transformé quand nous nous sommes enfin réunis.

-Moi aussi j'ai patienté de longues mois avant de revoir un ami très cher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les sourires de deux jeunes filles n'en formaient qu'un.

-J'ai trouvé !"

Aussitôt elle sautèrent sur la feuille vierge et la criblèrent de phrases qui venaient aussi bien d'une que de l'autre.

Sora fut de retour dans sa chaumière lorsque le soleil était déjà couché depuis très longtemps. Roxas avait eut toutes les peines du monde à le faire descendre de l'arbre, et ensuite le porteur de la Keyblade erra de longues minutes car, s'étant aventuré trop loin, il s'était perdu. Finalement, quand il fut enfin rentré chez lui, il découvrit avec horreur que l'heure du goûter était passé et qu'il fallait maintenant dîner. Ce fut donc tout mélancolique qu'il ingurgita une bouteille entière de grenadine, pour faire passer le blues, ainsi que trois paquets de chips. Ayant fini son repas du soir, il monta dans sa chambre et se souvint alors qu'il devait écrire une chanson pour le lendemain. Ne sachant pas composer, il prit un crayon, mit des rimes partout où il pouvait, vérifia le tout, puis sauta dans son doux divan où il ronfla quelques secondes après.

Quant à Demyx, il eut tôt fait de rejoindre la résidence des membres de VIII à XI. Sans enthousiasme, il entra, et se dirigea vers le salon en raclant les pieds. Sans se retenir, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré, c'est à dire le plus proche du radiateur, bien qu'il était toujours éteint. Peu de temps après, Marluxia sortit de la cuisine, affublé de l'équipement complet du cuisinier.

"-Je t'ai entendu rentrer. Alors, ce groupe de musique ?

-Oh, ça avant comme ça peut, souffla Demyx en faisant des mouvements désinvoltes de la main. Ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à choisir de la composition.

L'Assassin émit un léger rire.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas tant, avec deux filles dans la même association... Surtout avec Larxene.

-Mouais, je pense que tu dois déjà savoir ce qu'est travailler avec elle.

-Oh, elle n'est pas difficile à manipuler, si tu sais lui dire ce qu'il faut.

-Sauf que contrairement à tes méthodes, celle que Xemnas m'a ordonné d'employer est simple : liberté d'action. Laisses-les faire ce qu'ils veulent, m'a t-il dit. Bof, des fois j'ai envie de m'énerver pour faire bouger les choses.

-En même temps garder ta couverture de "membre sympa sur lequel on peut compter" n'est pas si mal. C'est en ayant la confiance des gens qu'on parvient à ses fins. Tu voudras goûter de mon ragoût avant les autres ?

Ce fut au tour de Demyx de rire.

-Non Marluxia, bien essayé, mais je préfère ne pas trop te faire confiance.

-Oh, j'en suis très consterné, fit-il avec une mine faussement outragée. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que vous comptez faire demain ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je vais leur faire passer une petite audition pour savoir ce qu'ils valent vraiment. Il va me falloir trouver d'autres juges... Au fait, tu saurais où trouver des instruments de musique ?

-Hum... à part le mien, non. Tu vas devoir chercher seul.

-Bof, je pourrai faire tout ça demain, je suis à bout là.

Le Nocturne fit apparaître son sitar et commença à faire quelques accords au hasard. Marluxia allait se retirer, mais Demyx le retint.

-Ca tient toujours ton supplément de ragoût ?

-Pour un ami, oui, sourit-il en partant vers la cuisine.

Il revint rapidement avec un bol débordant de légumes et de sauce.

-Mais pour un traître, non, ajouta t-il d'un air grave.

Le numéro IX rit de nouveau.

-Allons, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, tu peux me faire confiance.

Il commença son plat en émettant des grognements de plaisir.

-Au fait, questionna t-il alors que l'Assassin allait s'en aller, tu sais si Luxord va revenir tard ce soir ?

-Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne rentre qu'exceptionnellement. Mais son nouveau travail lui fait tant plaisir.

-Ca, ce n'est pas étonnant, conclu Demyx en engloutissant la nourriture."

Le jour suivant fut le jour qui devait voir la naissance du meilleur groupe de musique que la Terre eut jamais portée, c'est pourquoi Kairi se devait de rendre ce jour le plus parfait possible. Suivant le proverbe qui disait "Le monde appartient aux lève tôt", elle quitta son doux lit à l'aube. Mais, ne sachant que faire, elle consacra les quelques heures qui lui restaient à prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner, ainsi qu'à choisir la meilleure robe pour ce jour là -mais comme elle n'en possédait qu'un seul type, elle se mit celui qu'elle ne mettait jamais, car c'était bien d'avoir dans sa penderie un vêtement toujours propre. Elle découvrit alors avec horreur qu'elle n'avait gaspillé qu'une seule malheureuse demi-heure ! Naminé la laissa s'alarmer pendant de bonnes minutes, histoire de lui montrer comment passer le temps. Se ressaisissant, Kairi eut une nouvelle idée : pourquoi pas d'ores et déjà apprendre par coeur sa chanson, et ensuite rendre une petite visite à Sora ? Cette proposition plu aussi beaucoup à son simili, et elles se mirent au travail.

De son côté, le maître de la lumière s'était, pour la première fois de sa vie, réveillé tôt, car mine de rien cette audition prenait soudain des proportions très... angoissantes. Et s'ils n'aimaient pas ? Et s'il n'avait pas le droit d'apporter de la glace pour se "déstresser" ? Et s'il faisait tomber sa glace en allant au hangar ? Ce fut une des rares fois où il pâlit autant -la dernière en date remontait au jour où il avait découvert qu'une colonie de fourmis s'était établie dans son jardin et menaçait évidement tout ce qui était bien au chaud à l'intérieur de la maison. Nerveusement, il se lança à l'attaque des cinq paquets de céréales qui lui restait, mais malheureusement le coeur n'y était plus. Il n'écoutait même plus les plaintes de Roxas qui disait qu'il allait finir par avoir mal au ventre et qui réclamait un bâtonnet à l'eau de mer. Mais c'était vain : l'autrefois redouté porteur de la Keyblade avait maintenant l'allure d'un zombie, à se saisir une à une de ses gains de riz soufflés, en regardant d'un air ailleurs par la fenêtre. Trois paquets plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Redevenant soudainement le Sora habituel, il se redressa d'un coup et se dirigea avec l'idée d'accueillir quelqu'un. C'était Kairi.

"-Oh... Désolé Sora. Je t'ai tiré du lit ?

En effet, après une rapide auto-inspection, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours son pyjama, alors qu'il était près de dix heures du matin, et qu'une audition l'attendait.

-Ah euh... non, mais tu peux toujours entrer si t'as envie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le maître de la Keyblade abandonna quelques minutes son amie dans le salon pour se mettre dans une tenue plus présentable. Il fut prit du même dilemme quant aux vêtements qu'il devait mettre ce jour là, et y apporta la même solution. Après quoi, il rejoignit son amie.

-Bon eh bien... que fait-on, demanda t-il, un peu perdu ?

-Hem... eh bien puisque qu'on a largement le temps avant l'audition, pourquoi ne pas le passer de manière agréable et détendue ?

-En mangeant des...

-Non, je pensais à autre chose, rectifia t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement.

-Je sais ! On va aller faire un tour en ville, manger sur une terrasse et nous rendre lentement au lieu du rendez-vous !

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait à ça que je..."

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car son compagnon était déjà sorti. Bon, autant le suivre...

D'aucun disent que le meilleur pour être en forme, c'est de dormir le plus possible. Eh bien, Riku décida ce faire ce que ce conseil prescrivait pour une fois. Il ne s'inquiétait pas si jamais il y avait des problèmes, puisque Sora et Kairi veillaient au grain. De plus l'Organisation avait l'air d'être de leur côté, alors autant en profiter pour se reposer. Quelle ne fut pas alors son horrible surprise quand, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il constata qu'il était près de midi. Précipitamment, il sortit en trombe de son lit pour se rappeler que son audition avait lieu dans à peu près trois heures, et donc qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Profitant de cet instant de sérénité, il partit se laver, après quoi s'habilla comme tout les jours, et enfin il descendit faire un peu de musculation, car se maintenir en forme, c'était une chose de première priorité. Une centaine de pompes et d'abdominaux plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé, et que sans quoi il risquait de faire un malaise. Il se prépara un repas solide, car il devait tenir pour le petit examen. Une fois terminé, il se mit en route pour le lieu-dit, car l'heure H approchait.

Dire que Larxene ne craignait pas la défaite était un fait établi. Après une grasse mâtinée comme à son habitude, elle était passivement en train de regarder son film préféré, son bouquin favori à la main. Dire que Larxene était angoissée pour cet après-midi n'aurait été que mensonge. La composition de sa chanson n'avait pas été difficile, et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle plairait à tout le monde, adversaires incultes comprit. Si la partie était gagnée d'avance, pourquoi s'en faire ? Elle n'avait nulle envie de se fatiguer en ce jour de gloire, alors elle mangeait nonchalamment du pop-corn, et depuis le matin, jusqu'au zénith, où elle daigna enfin se vêtir convenablement. Puis elle quitta le doux logis en direction du lieu de l'audition, avec deux heures d'avance. De toute façon, ce petit idiot de numéro IX y serait certainement depuis longtemps.

Malheureusement, la journée de Demyx s'avéra plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait prévue au départ. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne devait absolument pas se lever en retard, mais il avait oublié de demander à Marluxia de le tirer du lit avant qu'il ne parte à son boulot -parce qu'il avait, malencontreusement, évidement, démoli son réveil matin. Ce qui fait qu'il dû se lever, se laver, se mettre des affaires convenables, manger et sortir, tout cela en moins d'une demi-heure.

Un fois que la journée eut pour de bon commencée, il se dirigea précipitamment vers là où il avait convoqué ses collègues en réfléchissant à toute vitesse : qui connaissait-il de saint d'esprit, qui apprécie la musique, et qui ait l'esprit critique ? Malheureusement, bien peu de candidats se bousculaient dans sa tête. Faisant le tri parmi ses connaissances actuelles, il pu en tirer deux du lot. Et, après longue méditation, un troisième juge apparu dans son for intérieur. Bien maintenant faillait trouver des instruments de musique... Mais ce n'était, pour l'instant, que le cadet de ses soucis : il devait contacter les juges, en espérant qu'ils viennent, et deux d'entre eux se trouvaient à des coins opposés de la ville.

En s'arrêtant devant le lieu du rendez-vous, une idée le foudroya : il avait résolu le problème des instruments ! Pendant qu'il se félicitait de sa découverte, il entendit des voix derrière lui.

"-Ah Demyx ! T'es en avance pour l'audition !

-Tiens ! Sora et Kairi ! Je suis content de vous voir vous deux. J'ai deux infos : premièrement il va falloir changer de hangar parce que tout compte fait celui-ci est prit, ensuite j'aimerais que vous vous chargiez d'aller chercher l'un de vos juges. C'est possible.

-Oh tu sais, après la mâtinée que nous avons eu, rien ne nous dérange plus, soupira la jeune fille.

-Oui, ajouta Sora, on voulait d'abord visiter une petite boutique de vêtements, mais quand Kairi a fait remarquer à la vendeuse qu'il n'y avait pas assez de blanc, la dame s'est fâché et nous a expulsé.

-C'était Naminé qui a dit ça, et tu le sais très bien !

-Enfin bref, après on a voulu boire un peu de jus d'ananas, mais tout les cafés où on est allé nous ont rejetés, sous prétexte qu'ils me connaissait. Pourtant, puisqu'ils me connaissent, ils devraient au contraire m'accueillir à bras ouverts...

-Peu importe de notre journée, ce serait avec plaisir qu'on t'aiderait.

-Très bien. Alors voilà le plan : rendez vous au 11 impasse des Pays plats, ce sera une petite échoppe, et demandez au gérant de vous accompagner au hangar 10, rue de l'Horloge. Normalement j'y serai, mais si ce n'est pas le cas vous pourrez toujours vous y détendre.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? "

Ils n'eurent pas de réponse, car le Nocturne était tout simplement parti.

Pour y avoir passé de nombreuses années, Sora et Kairi connaissaient maintenant quasiment par coeur toutes les axes routiers importants de l'île. C'est donc sans mal qu'ils parvinrent à la petite boutique que Demyx leur avait indiqué. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à deviner qui ils risquaient de trouver dedans : c'était une fleuriste. Aussi, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir que c'était un homme à l'abondante chevelure rose affublé de la tenue du jardinier qui se tenait derrière le comptoir et qui discutait en souriant avec une cliente. Une fois partie, ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers lui, en s'efforçant de prendre la mine la plus dure possible -en effet, ils allaient devoir traiter affaires, et, à leur avis, leur homme était sans doute quelqu'un qui savait justement s'y prendre, dans les affaires.

"-Que me vaux cette visite ? Vous désirez acheter des fleurs ?

-Vous n'êtes plus professeur de biologie, demanda Sora ?

-Non, comme tu peux le voir. J'ai tout récemment revu une très vieille connaissance, et je lui ai proposé de lui ouvrir une boutique à l'Île de la Destinée, pendant qu'elle s'occupe de la sienne, à la Forteresse Oubliée.

-Bon, venons-en au sujet, reprit Kairi, s'efforçant de prendre une mine sérieuse. Demyx nous a envoyé pour t'amener avec nous pour que tu sois le juge d'une audition avec de la bonne musique, des chansons fabuleuses...

-Hum... En effet, j'en ai entendu parler. Très bien, je vais vous suivre. Laissez-moi juste fermer l'échoppe.

Il parti ainsi dans l'arrière boutique, tandis que Kairi sorti l'attendre dehors, et que Sora contemplait les bouquets avec un regard non dissimulé. Peu de temps après, Marluxia rejoignit le jeune homme, débarrassé de son tablier et de ses gants. Il était vêtu d'une chemise colorée de fleurs, comme on pouvait s'en douter. Voyant Sora dans sa contemplation, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie dehors, puis fit apparaître une fleur dans sa main qu'il offrit au jeune homme.

-Tiens, cela pourrait t'être utile, glissa t-il en montant du regard Kairi.

-Mais je... Ah, d'accord, acquiesça t-il en suivant son regard...

Un fois dehors, il accouru sur la jeune fille, pendant que l'Assassin mettait une pancarte "Congé grippe" sur la porte de sa boutique.

-Kairi, tiens, on m'a donné une fleur. Tu peux me la porter pendant que je vais aller nous acheter des glaces dans le café d'en face ? "

Demyx s'était précipité vers la maison de Riku pour l'avertir du changement de lieu, et fut content de le retrouver sur le chemin.

"-Ah Riku ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai appris à l'instant que le hangar où je comptais aller est déjà prit. Il va falloir aller dans un autre, un peu plus loin : le 10, rue de l'Horloge. Ca ne te déranges pas ?

-Pas vraiment, mais c'est Sora qui va être déçu. Il y avait sa cafétéria préférée pas loin.

-T'en fait pas, je viens de le voir, et ça ne le déranges pas le moins du monde. Maintenant excuses-moi, mais il faut que j'aille prévenir Larxene.

-Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure."

Le Nocturne reprit sa course effrénée. Se maudissant de ne pas y avoir réfléchi la veille, il se souvint du même coup qu'il pouvait se téléporter où bon lui semblait. Soulagé pour ses jambes, il disparu instantanément pour se retrouver dans la maison de la Nymphe, prenant le risque de la surprendre à des activités... illicites on va dire.

"Larxene ? "

Rien. Elle était sans doute en route pour le hangar. Il se téléporta de nouveau, juste devant l'ancien lieu de rendez-vous. Puis il fit le chemin qu'était censée faire la numéro XII, et heureusement la retrouva rapidement.

"Changement de dernière minute Larxene, annonça t-il très vite. Cet entrepôt est occupé, alors il va falloir se rendre au hangar 10, rue de l'Horloge pour l'audition. A bientôt. "

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il réitéra sa téléportation, car il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre pester, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre.

Un grand bâtiment dont l'enseigne était un livre le vit arriver. Demyx entra d'un pas pressé dans le restaurant eut la politesse de saluer les serveuses, puis pénétra sans hésitation dans la cuisine.

"-Les visites sont interdites. Oh, c'est toi...

Zexion soupira. Le numéro IX était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir violer son intimité en franchissant le seuil de ce lieu sacré.

-Ouahou... Tu... tu es tout seul... dans cette énorme cuisine ?

-Eh oui numéro IX. Le chef d'un des plus grands restaurant de l'île est seul à sa tâche.

-C'est impress... Mais non, je ne suis pas venu te féliciter ou quoi que ce soit pour ta cuisine, je suis actuellement en mission spéciale.

Comprenant que cette entrevue risquait de prendre plus de temps que prévu, le Conspirateur se remit à son travail.

-Hum... Et quel genre de mission ?

-Je dois faire passer une audition aux trois guerriers de la Lumière et à Larxene. Et je suis à la recherche de personnes sensibles à l'art et à la musique pour m'assister dans mon choix.

-Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas te conseiller de gens suffisamment patients pour cette séance qui, je suppose, sera très éprouvante. Comme tu peux t'en douter, je ne sors pas souvent d'ici.

-Mais c'est toi que je comptais amener.

Un blanc intervint. Il fut brisé par un soupir amer de Zexion.

-Très bien, je vais t'accompagner à cet examen, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es en... "mission" et que je me dois de t'assister, au cas où tu fasses un écart, ce qui est probable.

-Mais qui va tenir ton restaurant ? Je pensais que tu avais des subordonnés, et qu'ainsi tu pourrais...

L'ombre du sixième se mit à grandir, à grossir, commença à prendre forme, puis enfin devint une copie conforme de l'original.

-Une nouvelle fois, tu prouves ton manque d'estime flagrant envers tes supérieurs. Méfies-toi, cela pourra te jouer des tours.

Il retira sa toque, remit sa mèche en place, défit son tablier, accrocha le tout sur un portemanteau, et quitta la cuisine, Demyx sur ses talons. Personne ne le saluait quand il passa entre les table. Pour les clients, ce n'était qu'un garçon de plonge qui quittait son boulot accompagné de son meilleur ami.

Une fois dehors, Zexion le tira par le bras jusqu'à une rue sombre, et, vérifiant que personne ne les voyait, il créa un portail de ténèbres.

-C'est amusant de constater que tu passes totalement inaperçu parmi eux.

-Tel est l'avantage des similis : ne vieillissant pas, je garderai toujours cette apparence juvénile. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi c'est moi qu'on envoi toujours en mission d'espionnage ? Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet, où devons-nous aller ?

-10, rue de l'Horloge."

Le Conspirateur ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un rapide rire, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient tout deux dans la masse noire.

Le hangar 10, rue de l'Horloge était une de ces vieilles bâtisses converties qui font penser que leur but n'a jamais été de stocker des objets en tout genre, du moins après avoir vu l'enseigne colorée et avoir pénétré dedans. Sur tout le mur de gauche, un long comptoir où s'empilaient les bouteilles pleines, les cendriers et les portes monnaie que des malchanceux avaient oubliés. Dans le coin opposé, une surélévation de bois soutenait divers instruments, tels que batteries, guitares, micros, pianos et haut parleurs géant. Tout le reste était vide, et était probablement destiné à être une piste de danse. Le tout dégageant une odeur de fumée et de cocktails sucrés.

Ce furent les premières pensées de Sora et Kairi quand ils y entrèrent, suivit de Marluxia.

"-Nous voici, mes amis, dans la boîte de nuit la plus secrète et la plus branchée du moment, leur souffla t-il. Alors un peu de respect pour les femmes de ménage, je vous prie.

Discrètement, il les poussa vers le bar, où il commanda trois grenadines.

-Trois pour moi aussi, réclama Sora.

Le barman plongea sous le comptoir, puis en tira six verres qu'il répartit sur la table, et s'affaira à les remplir.

-Vous pourriez au moins avoir la politesse de regarder les gens à qui vous parlez, remarqua t-il.

Les jeunes héros relevèrent la tête et étouffèrent un cri. Ce n'était autre que Luxord, maître du temps et numéro X dans l'Organisation.

-En quoi cela vous surprend-t-il ? J'adore ce genre de métier, et c'est avec adresse que la nuit je retire mon tablier pour devenir le gérant d'un casino-danse secret. Je dors peu mais, à côté c'est tellement réjouissant de voir des gens s'amuser aux jeux ! "

Il se mit alors à leur raconter toutes les petites anecdotes du métier, tandis qu'ils sirotaient leur apéritif. Au bout d'un moment Marluxia dériva la conversation, et Sora accompagné de Kairi s'en allèrent, laissant les deux membres évoquer nostalgiques les moments de l'Organisation.

Ils étaient en train de contempler les instruments quand la porte s'ouvrit et Riku entra. Il fut soulagé de voir ses amis, mais ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour les embrassades, car peu de temps après, Larxene entra à son tour.

"-Ouf ! Je suis contente d'avoir enfin trouvé cette maudite place ! J'ai cherché pendant des heures, tout ça à cause de cet abruti de numéro IX qu'a tout changé !

-Tu n'aurais pas plutôt suivit Riku en douce, pour éviter de te perdre, taquina Marluxia ?

-Hem... à vrai dire non, mais je comptais lui demander le chemin. Faut dire qu'il allait si vite...

-Nous pouvons commencer je vois, annonça une voix inconnue.

Zexion se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, et fut aussitôt suivit de Demyx et d'un personnage pour le moins troublant : Saix, le septième et le vice-supérieur de l'Organisation.

-Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, Saix, blêmit Luxord ?

-J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait nous être utile pour passer l'audition, s'excusa Demyx. Si on parvient à lui faire ressentir quelque chose, alors c'est que a su utiliser les bon mots et...

-Je ne suis pas ici pour que vous m'utilisez comme un vulgaire outil.

Il se tourna vers le jeune trio.

-Ma mission va être de vous protéger par tout les moyens comme tout individu qui tentera d'attenter à votre vie. C'est un ordre de Xemnas.

-Un garde de corps lycanthrope... On aura tout vu, soupira Larxene. Déjà qu'on avait un glouton et une mouche du coche...

-Et un insecte jaune, rajouta Kairi.

-Qu'est-ce t'as dit ?

-Quand j'ai dit tout individu qui tentera de vous nuire, j'incluais les membres du groupe dans le lot, prévint Saix.

Cela lui attira un regard noir des membres féminins dudit groupe.

-Bien, puisque nous sommes tous réunis, autant nous montrer ce que vous avez composé, détendit Demyx. Tu es seul dans ce hangar Luxord ?

-Le jour il n'y a bel et bien que moi. Mais si tu revenais la nuit, tu aurais beaucoup de mal à tenir une conversation privée, sourit-il.

-Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Chacun connaît sa chanson par coeur ?

Kairi et Riku répondirent par l'affirmative, Sora avait soudainement pâlit et refusait de parler, et Larxene fit une remarque désobligeante à propos de l'utilisation du mot "coeur" dans le groupe.

-Bon, alors tout le monde est prêt. Qui veut commencer ?

-Moi je veux commencer le dernier, exigea Sora !

-Si tu y tiens. Mais tu devras bien passer un jour ou l'autre. Alors, qui s'y colle ?

-Je propose que ce soit Riku, car c'est le plus sage, plaisanta Marluxia.

-Bon... Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, déglutit-il, fataliste. "

Poussant un soupir et sentant la sueur commencer à perler, il remit un disque entre les mains de Luxord, lui indiqua la piste à mettre, et se dirigea sur scène.

"Hum... j'ai baptisé cette chanson " Ce Que Je Suis Devenu "

Le numéro X enclencha la musique tandis que les juges s'installaient sur les chaises, et le son d'une guitare électrique se fit entendre, suivit de celui d'une batterie. Puis, inspirant une ultime fois, Riku se lança dans les paroles.

(* Remarque de l'auteur : lire des paroles de chanson c'est bien, mais avec une musique de fond, c'est encore mieux ! Si vous le souhaitez, allez à la fin du chapitre, dans les crédits, où j'indique dans l'ordre les chansons utilisées *)

"Partout je le retrouve.

Je ne peux m'échapper.

J'ai bien longtemps essayé.

Sortez-moi de l'enfer qui me trouble !

Il m'enfonce dans cette douve !

L'avez donc bien vu, en quoi il m'a rendu,

Créature imbue, jusqu'à ce que rien n'existe plus.

Instinct de tueur, excité par les pleurs.

Sortez-moi de là plus jamais voir ça.

_jamais voir ça, jamais voir ça_

Les Ténèbres te couvent.

Te noient dans les promesses.

Mais en fait elles se pressent

Te t'engloutir sans que tu approuves

Et je suis dans cette douve.

L'avez-vous donc bien vu, ce que je suis devenu,

Façonné à mains nues je ne lui résiste plus

Car les Ténèbres veulent être mon seul maître

Pitié aidez-moi ou elles vont nous prendre tout les trois.

Instinct de tueur, excité par les pleurs

Sortez-moi de là plus jamais voir ça...

Que quelqu'un me montre où se dresse le phare

_Prisonnier de la douve_

Réveillez-en moi de ce cauchemar

_Partout je le retrouve_

L'avez-vous donc bien vu, en quoi il m'a rendu,

Créature imbue, jusqu'à ce que rien n'existe plus

Car les Ténèbres, veulent être mon seul maître.

Pitié aidez-moi ou elles vont nous prendre tout les trois.

Instinct de tueur, excité par les pleurs

Sortez-moi de là plus jamais voir ça...

Ce en quoi je suis devenu. "

Les applaudissements de Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia et -bien malgré lui- Zexion fusèrent.

"-Belle prestation, jugea l'Assassin, et tu es passé le premier en plus.

-Un sujet très personnel, commenta Zexion. On pourrait croire à une chanson engagée.

-Bon thème, bonne rythmique, bon choix, bonne dénonciation. Une bonne chanson en somme, sourit le Joueur.

-Excellent, excellent, s'excitait Demyx ! Tout a déjà été dit. Un candidat au fort potentiel.

Le Nocturne continua longtemps à applaudir, bien après que Riku soit descendu, tout pâle et légèrement verdâtre de l'estrade, en remerciant autant qu'il pouvait les juges.

-Bon travail dans l'ensemble, analysa Saix. Toutefois, j'ai noté qu'à une ou deux reprises tu as dépassé le nombre de pieds que tu avais, et par deux fois ta voix est partie. Oui, si les autres ne font pas mieux on peut dire que tu es pris.

Le pauvre Riku continuait à transpirer abondamment et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche qu'il trouva.

-Alors, qui est le suivant, demanda Demyx avec un large sourire ?

-Moi j'exige de passer après la petite peste, ordonna Larxene. C'est pour vous montrer mon talent dans sa toute puissance.

-Bien, sachant que Sora passe le dernier, c'est à toi Kairi.

-A nous, rectifia t-elle.

-Si vous voulez les filles.

-Par contre il faut que quelqu'un joue du piano, expliqua t-elle.

-Y a-t-il un individu qui connaisse l'art du piano dans cette salle, demanda Marluxia ?

Nul ne leva la main. Puisque personne ne se manifestait, Zexion se leva de son siège, se dirigea d'un pas neutre vers l'instrument, où Kairi lui indiqua les rares touches qu'il devait répéter sans arrêt, et, après avoir échauffé ses doigt, attendit le signal de cette dernière pour commencer. Comme Riku, les jeunes filles fusionnés respirèrent un bon coup avant d'indiquer d'un doigt sec que le Conspirateur pouvait commencer. Alors une douce mélodie sortit du piano, et Kairi chanta d'une voix claire et fluide.

"Où es-tu parti ?

Tu me manques ici.

Il devient pressant,

Ce désir lattent.

Parfois je me sens rejetée,

Souvent vraiment écartée.

Pourquoi me laisses-tu de côté,

Qu'ai-je fais pour tant t'effrayer ?

Où sont passés tes regards,

Que tu lançais sans hasard ?

Tes yeux bleus étaient comme un phare,

Et désormais seule je m'égare.

Je te sentais bien venir,

Est-ce pourquoi tu cherches à fuir ?

Même si ton teint était de cire,

Dessous je te voyais rougir.

Où es-tu parti ?

Tu me manques ici.

Il devient pressant,

Ce désir lattent.

Où es-tu parti ?

Ta place n'est qu'ici.

Et malgré les ans,

Toujours je t'attend.

_Please come back home _

Ta place est à mes côtés

T'es-tu jamais demandé,

Pourquoi mes lèvres souriaient,

Alors que mon âme soupirait ?

Je te croyais disparu,

Et te voilà revenu,

Pourquoi n'es-tu plus dans ma vue ?

Est-ce que la vie ne te plaît plus ?

Insaisissable comme une ombre,

Comme l'étaient tes desseins sombres,

Toujours tu es dans la pénombre.

Je ne veux que serrer tes membres.

Où es-tu parti ?

Tu me manques ici.

Il devient pressant,

Ce désir lattent.

Où es-tu parti ?

Je t'attend ici.

Ma supplication :

Rentres à la maison.

_Please come back home _

Désespérément je t'attend,

Reviendras-tu maintenant ?

Dois-je rester plus longtemps ?

Es-tu seulement encore vivant ?

Ne bouges plus mon ami,

Je ne me fais plus d'ennuis,

Puisque tu es bien reste ici

Car à mon tour je suis partie.

Où es-tu allé ?

Car te retrouver

Est mon but avoué

J'ai trop demandé :

Où es-tu parti ?

Tu me manques ici.

Il devient pressant,

Ce désir lattent.

_Please come back home _

_Please come back home _

_Please come back home _

_Please come back home _

_Please come back home "_

Le silence, uniquement troublé par les notes que Zexion continuait à jouer, mélancolique, suivit ces paroles. Puis, quand Kairi descendit de l'estrade, elle fut reçut par une ovation générale.

"-C'était magnifique, lui affirma Marluxia en lui serrant les mains. Vraiment, j'ai rarement entendu quelque chose de tel dans ma vie de Simili. Ca m'a même donné des idées.

-Très sobre, très simple, et pourtant si porteur, déclara Luxord. C'est très bien.

-Niveau musical satisfaisant, la voix aussi était très soutenue, les paroles portent. C'est mieux que tout à l'heure, critiqua Saix.

-Je suis si heureux de ma journée, confia Demyx, c'est tellement bien ce que vous avez fait...

Zexion, étrangement, ne voulait pas trop s'exprimer.

-Je suppose que cette chanson s'appelle "Où es-tu parti", n'est ce pas ? Comme précédemment, un sujet personnel. Pas trop mal, conclut-il.

-Alors, si nous passions au suivant, réclama Kairi, d'un oeil sadique ?

-Bah, de toute façon j'allais y aller, râla Larxene.

Comme Riku l'avait fait, elle confia un disque musical à Luxord, monta sur scène et s'empara du micro.

-Préparez-vous à être bluffé par tout ce que vous avez pu voir jusqu'à présent ! Vous allez entendre une mélopée nommée... !DCD!"

Elle prit le microphone d'une manière qui se voulait stylée, mais qui donnait plus l'impression qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir.

Une mélodie de rock en sorti, et rapidement la Nymphe se mit à clamer

"Et si ton coeur plus ne battait

Je s'rais en train de m'demander

As-tu eus ce que tu méritais ?

C'est la fin de ta vie

Iras-tu au paradis ?

Je m'poserai ces questions p'tit

As-tu eus ce que tu méritais ?

C'est la fin de ta vie

Et elle n'attendra pas

Et ton coeur peux pas encaisser ça...

Savais-tu que tu étais mort ?

Les gens pourront le chanter bien fort

Je pense qu'ils t'aimaient bien à tort

Tires-moi de mon lit d'hôpital

Ne serait-ce pas une idée géniale ?

C'était pas c'que t'avais prévu au départ

Et ne serait-ce pas une idée géniale ?

Si nous n'étions plus là ?

Épuisé et rêvant d'un pieu,

Tu n'a jamais été amoureux,

As-tu eus ce que tu méritais ?

C'est la fin de ta vie

Iras-tu au paradis ?

Je m'poserai ces questions p'tit

As-tu eus ce que tu méritais ?

C'est la fin de ta vie

Et elle n'attendra pas

Et ton coeur peux pas encaisser ça...

Savais-tu que tu étais mort ?

Les gens pourront le chanter bien fort

Je pense qu'ils t'aimaient bien à tort

Tires-moi de mon lit d'hôpital

Ne serait-ce pas une idée géniale ?

Si nous chargions nos fusils de balles ?

Et ne serait-ce pas génial ?

Et à mon honnête observation,

Durant cette opération,

Trouvé une complication dans ton coeur,

De fait qu'il ne te reste que quelques centaines heures...

Est-ce vraiment tout ce que vous pouvez me donner ?

1-2-1-2-3-4...

Lalalalalalala...

Oh, maudis dégénérés,

Si la vie n'est qu'une blague,

Alors pourquoi je me marre ?

Si la vie n'est qu'une blague,

Alors pourquoi je me marre ?

Si la vie n'est qu'une blague,

Alors pourquoi je me marre ?

Et si la vie n'est qu'une blague,

Alors pourquoi suis-je morte ?

MOARTE ! "

Une fois le solo achevé, Zexion pu ostensiblement retirer ses mains de ses oreilles tandis que ses compères affichaient une mine grave.

"-Hum...

-Alors, j'étais comment ?

-Eh bien, nous allons dire...

-Le thème est un peu violent et cible un public plus restreint, la rythmique est jetée à la poubelle, aussi bien que la tenue de la voix, annonça franchement Saix. Non, ça ne peut pas plaire, sinon à un nombre très petit de personnes.

-Je suis un peu du côté de Saix, défendit Marluxia. C'aurait pu être pire, certes, comme ça aurait pu être beaucoup mieux.

-Je partage leur avis, dit Demyx.

-Et moi aussi, ajouta Luxord.

-Et toi Zexion, supplia Larxene ?

-Moi ? J'ai rien entendu.

Dégoûtée, la malheureuse Nymphe partit bouder dans son coin.

-Mais il nous reste un candidat potentiel, annonça Luxord avec un sourire amusé !

-Allez, vas-y, ça ne te tueras pas, affirma Riku, soutenu par Kairi.

-Lances-toi, hurla Sora !

-Hein, s'interrogea Marluxia ?

-Non laisses, c'est Roxas qui lui parles, expliqua Demyx à ses camarades qui avaient du mal à suivre le fil de la conversation entre le héros et lui-même.

-D'accord, si tu n'y vas pas, tu quittes le groupe, annonça Kairi !

-Bon bon, pas la peine de se fâcher...

Tout penaud et trempé jusqu'aux os, il monta à son tour sur la potence, en ayant préalablement donné la musique requise à Luxord.

-Par contre j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide pour des voix additionnelles.

-Je m'y colle, couru Kairi !

Le jeune homme lui passa, en tremblant abondamment, un bout de papier sur lequel étaient écrites les paroles.

-Bon ben voilà, j'ai écrit une chanson qui s'appelle "J'aime les glaces", et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. "

Ainsi, quand la musique démarra, il manqua de s'évanouir pour de bon, mais il tint, et la chanson commença.

(* A chanter sur l'air de "Babie Girl", sinon on ne comprend pas le comique *)

« -S'lut Sora !

-S'lut Kairi !

-On va manger une glace ?

-T'as dit glace ?

-Bah pourquoi ?

Moi j'aime les glaces, surtout à l'ananas.

Réel ou plastique, tant qu' c'est comestible.

Barres de chocolat, et piscines de nougats,

Moi j'aime tout ça, ça c'est un bon repas.

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Moi j'aime les glaces, je m'en fourre plein la face.

Réel ou plastique, tant qu' c'est comestible.

Tu peux la manger, ou la laisser tomber,

Mais c'est bien dommage, car y'a le nettoyage.

A huit heures j'suis debout, je comble ce gros trou,

Céréales, elles y passent, vite elles s'entassent.

Reprends donc une tartine, car tu n'as pas bonne mine.

Et un bol de lait chaud, te v'là d'jà plus beau.

Paopu, tout partout, j'vois pas l'bout, suis-je en dessous ?

Moi j'aime les glaces, je ne laisse pas d'traces.

Réel ou plastique, tant qu' c'est comestible

Vivement le goûter, et puis le déjeuner.

Jusqu'à mon trépas, j'aimerai les repas.

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

A midi c'est r'parti, jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini,

Et le soir, quelle histoire, je n'arrête pas d'boire.

Mange autant que tu peux, c'est tout ce que tu veux,

C'est bien ton seul plaisir, tu l'aimes à en mourir.

Paopu, tout partout, j'vois pas l'bout, suis-je en dessous ?

Tartes aux mûres, confitures, garnitures, d'une beauté pure !

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Moi j'aime les glaces, c'est mon carré d'as.

Réel ou plastique, tant qu' c'est comestible.

Tout plein de pastèques, et des gâteaux bien secs.

Ca c'est la belle vie, de manger dans son lit.

Moi j'aime les glaces, surtout à l'ananas.

Réel ou plastique, tant qu' c'est comestible

Barres de chocolat, et piscines de nougats,

Moi j'aime tout ça, ça c'est un bon repas.

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

Vas-y Sora, fonces dans le tas !

-Oh il doit bien me rester une place...

-Attends Sora, j'crois que Riku arrive...

-Oh non pas mes glaces ! »

Pendant près de cinq minutes, personne de dit rien. Pendant près de cinq minutes, le silence fut absolu. Puis, impatient d'entendre leurs critiques, Sora quitta l'estrade.

"-Alors, j'étais comment ?

L'air médusé, ses interlocuteurs gardèrent leur mutisme. Puis Saix se décida à rendre son jugement, franc comme toujours.

-Si j'eus un coeur, tu m'aurais sans doute fait mourir de rire, tant ta bêtise est grande. L'air collait certes avec ta chanson, mais je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt d'une chanson comme celle ci. Ta voix n'est pas mauvaise, mais tu l'utilises à mauvaise escient. En conclusion, une chanson bien ridicule, qui donne plus envie de se moquer du chanteur que du thème abordé.

-Il faut reconnaître que la critique de Saix n'est pas dénuée de tout fondement. Il y a une grande inventivité, mais ce n'est pas du tout celle qu'on attend d'un groupe aussi sérieux que le vôtre, se prononça Marluxia.

-Voilà, ils m'ont ôté mes mots de la bouche, continua Luxord.

-L'air est certes entraînant mais... je trouve que c'est encore un peu trop guilleret, critiqua Demyx.

-En synthèse, tu as de bons talents de chanteur, mais tu les utilises mal, conclut Zexion."

C'était maintenant au tour de Sora d'être médusé. Déjà qu'il avait un teint maladif, il s'évanouit pour de bon quand ils l'assenèrent de ces remarques.

"-Bien, je crois que nous avons maintenant un chanteur dans notre groupe, annonça Demyx. Mais que dis-je, c'est une chanteuse, et choisie à l'unanimité : félicitation Kairi.

-Et Naminé.

-Oui, si tu veux, bravo à toi aussi Naminé.

-Ainsi donc, la composition des chansons reviendra à ces jeunes filles, secondée par ses aimables et aimants condisciples, acheva Marluxia.

-C'est un grand jour, que je propose de marquer au jus de maracuja, clama Luxord !

Il sorti donc autant de verres qu'il y avait de personnes, avec deux en plus pour Sora, pour le réanimer complètement, et ils trinquèrent en absorbant comme des éponges le jus exotique.

-Puisque nous sommes désormais fixés sur le chanteur et la musique, il faut nous donner un nom, s'illumina Demyx. Mais en prix de compensation pour ceux qui n'ont pas été élus, je vous propose de le choisir vous-même.

-Faut qu'on prenne un nom dans une langue étrangère, recommanda Sora qui commençait à être saoul de jus de fruit, comme ça personne saura comment on s'appelle en réalité.

-Mais quelle langue que personne ne connaîtrait ?

-Une langue désormais plus morte que vivant : le latin !

-Mais qui parmi nous sait parler le latin ?

Les regards braquèrent sur Zexion, qui ne disait rien.

-La connaissance du latin est normale pour un scientifique, s'excusa t-il. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que vous traduise ?

Une longue réflexion s'ensuivit.

-Les tueurs de minables, questionna Larxene ?

-Hum... _Interfectores idiotarum_.

-Ca sonne mal... hem... Les mangeurs de lasagnes au poisson ?

-Le mot lasagnes n'existe pas en latin.

-Ah c'est dommage...

-Baptisons-nous les invincibles !

-_Invictis _?

-Et pourquoi pas les irréels, demanda Riku avec un regard appuyé sur les similis présents ?

-Attends... alors ça donne _inversis_.

-Et les créatures irréelles ?

-Alors c'est _res inversis_.

-Mais c'est parfait ça ! Nous serons donc les "Résines vers Six" !

-Va pour Res Inversis. Et on te fait confiance Zexion ! Que tu ne nous ai pas surnommé : les "Imbéciles Heureux".

-Le manque de crédit envers des fondateurs et des aînés peut te coûter cher Demyx, menaça de nouveau le Conspirateur. "

Mais le numéro IX ne l'écoutait plus. Il était tellement heureux de faire partie de ce groupe récemment créé qu'il ne s'énerva même pas quand Larxene attaqua lâchement Kairi et que ça dégénéra en baston générale incluant membres de Res Inversis, juges, garde du corps des membres et gérant de bar. Un jour nouveau s'ouvrait à eux, et maintenant seule la gloire et les fans fous les attendaient. Pour peu que cette bagarre ne les blesse pas trop gravement.

Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué ce chapitre utilise des chansons qui ne sont pas de moi. Donc un petit copyright s'impose !

Les paroles crées sont de ma petite personne, donc sont sous mon copyright.

Bref, dans l'ordre, voici les chansons utilisées.

Si vous venez ici pour mettre un accompagnement durant la lecture des paroles, je vous conseille de ne pas lire tout de suite les chansons suivantes.

Riku : "Ce Que Je Suis Devenu" = Three Days Grace : "Animal I Have Become"

Kairi/Naminé : "Où Es-tu Parti ?" = Fort Minor : "Where'd you go" (attention, j'ai grandement écourté le nombre de pieds des couplets)

Larxene : " !DCD!" = My Chemical Romance : "Dead!" (honte à moi ! J'ai massacré une des meilleures chansons de l'album !)

Sora : "J'aime les Glaces" = Aqua : "Barbie Girl"

Si vous ne possédez pas ces chansons dans votre répertoire, je vous propose d'aller sur un site de partage de vidéo pour la mettre en musique de fond.


End file.
